The Legend Master
by Larxa the Writer
Summary: On his journey in Unova, Ash catches up with two old allies who say that Giovanni is planning to capture all the legendary Pokemon! With a new power he has received, Ash must save the world again, and stop Team Rocket! Mewtwo as a third main character.
1. Prologue: A Crash Landing

Alright, I've had this idea for weeks! I just had to write it! I'm really excited for this one. It takes place in Unova. I'm pretending Meowth didn't join Ash and Co. They are getting really close to Nimbasa City. This is going to be a long story, most likely. Here's the ages of the characters I am going to include:

Ash: 10

Iris:11

Cilan: 15

Giovanni: 40

Delia: 35

Brock: 16

Misty: 13

I might add more later.

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum was currently waiting for his companion, Cilan, to finish making lunch. The aspiring Pokemon Master was getting way too hungry. He needed food, and he needed it now.<p>

He whined, "Aw, Cilan… is lunch done yet?" His other companion, Iris, rolled her eyes at his antics. She was a little bit older than he was and looked down on his immaturity because of it.

She scoffed, "Ash, you're such a kid!"

Ash looked over at her, "But… I'm hungry!"

Iris replied, "So? You can wait just like a normal person!" Ash crossed his arms across his chest and mumbled a few incoherent words as he narrowed his eyes at Iris. Sometimes, she could be very annoying towards the boy, and he hated it.

"Lunch is ready guys," said Cilan as he sat a pot of soup down on the table.

Ash managed to forget all his anger and frustration as he happily ran to the table. He sniffed at the food and asked his connoisseur friend, "Looks and smells good. What is it?"

Cilan raised a finger, "It's my own special batch of vegetable soup!"

Ash replied, "Vegetable soup?"

The green youth was just getting started, "It contains all the flavor and taste of a soup with a meat base, but in fact, it has no meat at all! It has a delicious tomato base, with just pinches of pepper and salt in it. It has many spices and herbs that make the taste senses explode with happiness!"

Ash sweatdropped, "Yes that does sound good, can I eat now?"

Cilan didn't seem to hear the impatient ten year-old, "You ask what vegetables are in it? There's a whole bunch, including; carrots, beets, peas, potatoes…"

Ash decided not to listen as he grabbed a bowl and filled it with the soup. Cilan was right; his mouth really did explode with happiness as he took the first bite.

When Iris sat down with her bowl of soup, Ash already devoured his second helping.

"Ash, could you eat any faster?"

"Hey, I told you I was hungry." Iris shrugged and continued to eat. Ash was getting excited because the kids were getting closer to Nimbasa City. He would finally get to earn his next Unova gym badge. He couldn't wait.

"This is really good, Cilan," Iris said as she took another bite. Cilan thanked the girl and continued to eat his share.

As Ash waited for his friends to finish their lunch, he looked at the clouds. Back at Pallet Town, he would always watch for clouds that resembled Pokemon.

He smiled and looked at Pikachu, "Look Pikachu, that one kind of looks like a Pidove." Pikachu turned towards where Ash had seen the cloud and his smile vanished.

The electric mouse seemed frightened. He yelled, "Pika pi!"

Ash asked, "What is it Pikachu?" The boy looked back at the skies and gasped in surprise. There was a large, purple… _thing _blasting across the sky, not too far from them.

Ash jumped up, "Whoa!" He turned to Iris and Cilan, "What is that?"

Cilan glanced up, "Oh my, that's cool."

Iris agreed, "Yeah, it's pretty."

Ash asked, "Hello, guys? What is it?"

"Ash, calm down! It's just a comet!" Iris yelled. Ash had seen comets before, and he was pretty sure that wasn't one. He squinted his eyes to see better, and he saw that the "comet" evenly divided into two pieces. The two pieces seemed to be heading in their direction… All three kids realized this too late.

Ash shouted, "Look out!" He scooped up Pikachu and Axew, since they were both nearest to him and ran away from the table. Cilan and Iris followed suit. The objects broke the table, caused a minor explosion, and landed farther in the ground.

Ash looked from behind the tree he was hiding behind. Some of the trees were on fire! He quickly stopped one that was beginning to form on his pant leg. He noticed that Cilan and Iris were unharmed.

He cried, "Oshawott, put out the fires!"

After all that was settled, the kids hesitantly approached the "comets." Ash saw they were still smoking. Cilan said to them that they weren't comets at all because they were too small. They were about the size of a human adult. All of a sudden they heard a noise from one of the pieces and froze.

Iris asked nervously, "Do... you think something's in there?" Axew scampered back towards Iris, wanting comfort from its master. There were a few moments of silence, when a light purple hand shot out of one of the pieces.

They kids yelled and backed away. Pikachu jumped out in front of them, ready to defend. Another hand shot out of the same piece.

Pikachu couldn't take it. He yelled, "PIKACHU!" and shot a bolt of electricity at the piece. The hands retreated back into the object. Pikachu smiled in victory, until an unseen force blasted him up into the air.

Ash gasped, "Pikachu!" Forgetting safety, he ran and caught his falling Pokemon. He asked him, "Are you okay?"

Pikachu weakly nodded. Ash looked back and saw the object was starting to shake. He slowly backed away, just as it burst open.

He yelled, "AAHH!" as he fell flat on his stomach, to avoid the blast. He heard gasps from Cilan and Iris.

She said, "Is… that a Pokemon?" At hearing those words, Ash looked up to see what it was, and barely managed to withhold a scream. Not only, was the Pokemon inches away from Pikachu and him, it was Mewtwo.

He scampered up, "Mewtwo?" He remembered Mewtwo from Mt. Quena in Johto. He saved him from Team Rocket. Apparently, he met Mewtwo once before, but the Pokemon erased his memory. He still wished Mewtwo would tell him what happened.

Mewtwo blinked once, "Ash? Is that you?" Ash could tell that Mewtwo was injured. The legendary Pokemon looked like he was ready to collapse.

He replied, "Yeah. Mewtwo, are you alright?" Ash laid a steadying hand on Mewtwo's sholder. Normally, Mewtwo would try to hide any assistance he needed, but he needed this one boy's help.

He looked at Ash and said, "No, not really." He started to drift off and pointed to the other piece of the object, before fainting.

Ash gasped, "Mewtwo!" He glanced over at his stunned friends. "Guys, do either of you have medicine?"

Cilan came out of his amazed stupor, "Yeah… I'll heal, um, your friend." Iris and Cilan walked over, and pulled Mewtwo to their bags by a tree.

Meanwhile, Ash wondered back to where the objects crashed. He jumped into the pit, where the unopened one was laying. He touched it to make sure it wasn't hot. What was Mewtwo talking about? He started to unwrap it, and froze when he saw who was in it.

He shook the little Pokemon, "Mew? Wake up!" It was no good because it was out cold.

Ash picked up Mew and shouted to Cilan, "Hey Cilan! You might want to make another batch of that medicine!"

He heard Cilan reply back, "Why?"

Ash climbed out of the crater, "Because we have another fainted Pokemon."

Iris was tapping her foot. "Do you mind explaining what these two Pokemon are?"

Ash handed Mew over to Cilan who was finishing making the medicine. He made sure they were both okay before turning back to Iris, "They're Mewtwo and Mew, legendary Pokemon from Kanto."

Iris's eyes widened, "Kanto! What are they doing here then?" Ash shrugged, because he didn't know either. They would find out when they awoke.

Eventually the two started to stir. Cilan knew his own batch of revives would work. Ash went by Mewtwo.

"Hey, are you better now?"

Mewtwo seemed relieved to see Ash, but narrowed his eyes at Iris and Cilan. Ash knew that Mewtwo didn't trust them.

He nodded at Ash, "Thank you child, you have saved me once again."

Ash rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, don't thank me, thank Cilan. He was the one that revived you."

Mew woke up as well. It saw Ash and immediately flew up to him and took his hat.

He laughed, "Still like my hat, huh?" Mew giggled and put the ill-fitting hat on its head.

Ash got serious, "So, why are you guys here?"

Mewtwo sighed, "It is a long story." Mew looked down sadly.

Iris spoke up, "We've got time." Ash nodded in agreement.

Mewtwo took a deep breath, ready to tell his story and the kids sat down.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next Chapter soon!<p>

Ash: Yeah right!

Larxa: What?

Ash: You never update! You're soooooo slow!

Larxa: Hey, I don't take that long!

Ash: Sure, sure, then why did a take you more than a month to update White's Journey?

Larxa:... I was taking different ideas and experimenting with them.

Ash: (turns to readers) What she means guys, is that she was playing all her Pokemon games, playing Sims and doing other stuff, not involving Fanfiction!

Larxa: Be quiet Ash, or I'll make Giovanni your father!

Ash: You... wouldn't!

Larxa: Hmmm, I don't know... Hey guys tell me what you think! Should Giovanni be Ash's father in this fic? I'm still deciding.

Ash: NOOOO! (faints)

Larxa: Ash? Oh well. Thanks for reading. And you know I don't own Pokemon!


	2. Mewtwo's Account

Hey guys! I've updated early! (Take that Ash). Anyway, I'm really happy with this chapter! Just to clear up so confusion, I've based The Kingdom of Arceus as a mixture of Mount Olympus and Heaven. There's 12 major legendaries, just like Olympians! So happy because I love mythology! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Mostly a Flashback.

* * *

><p>"It happened just a few hours ago," Mewtwo said as he was beginning to have a flashback. Mew nodded its head sadly.<p>

~FLASHBACK~

Arceus invited 11 of the most powerful legendaries to come and hold a council to discuss normal matters in The Kingdom of Arceus. It was a secret and secure paradise, up in the clouds. Humans called it, "The Pokemon Heaven." Mewtwo was one of the Pokemon that was invited to come, along with his "partner," Mew. Mewtwo knew that besides them; Ho-oh, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Reshiram and Zekrom would be coming as well.

Manaphy flew over to Mew and Mewtwo, "Hi guys!" Manaphy wasn't one of the 12 major legendaries. Rayquaza used to be, until it gave up its seat on the council for Giratina. Manaphy was Arceus's cupbearer.

Mewtwo nodded his head, "Greetings, Manaphy." The three walked into Arceus's palace, where the council took place. Even though it was a meeting, the spirits of Pokemon were outside in perpetual play. Also, any legendary Pokemon could come and go as they pleased.

Manaphy led both cat Pokemon to the meeting hall. Manaphy bowed in respect as it soared away, leaving them to enter alone.

The two cats walked in and noticed they were the last to do so. Embarrassed, they hurried.

Arceus started to speak, "Welcome." The other powerful legendaries thundered replies.

Arceus then quieted them down. "We are here today to discuss just how things are running back down on Earth."

Ho-oh spoke, "Well, everything in Johto is okay." Lugia confirmed Ho-oh's statement.

"Sinnoh's a check," said Dialga.

"Dido for Hoenn," Groudon added, looking bored.

Everyone turned to Mewtwo. He cleared his throat, "Kanto is perfectly fine. Those humans are treating Pokemon satisfactory."

Lugia rolled its eyes, "Mewtwo, our job is to defend both Pokemon _and_ humans. You know, keep the peace?" Mewtwo ignored the Johto bird. As far as he was concerned, it was Pokemon who were in more danger than humans. He should know, after Giovanni. After all, there was only one human he could ever trust completely…

His thoughts were interrupted as Arceus said to Zekrom, "And Unova?"

The black dragon replied, "Eh, it's going alright."

Reshiram was the more honest one. "Don't lie, Zekrom."

Zekrom huffed, "Alright then. Look, it's not a big problem. There have been some increased thefts involving Pokemon." Mewtwo was stunned. He only knew of one organization that stole Pokemon… did that mean that they were in Unova? Mewtwo hated Team Rocket with a passion. He would never forget the time he spent as Giovanni's slave in armor, or as the experiment in the lab.

Without warning, all the members of the council heard a scream from outside the meeting room. It sounded like Manaphy.

Arceus had to keep order in time of chaos. He didn't want all the legendaries running out of the room at the same time. Most of them were quite large.

He yelled, "Listen! Mewtwo, Mew, Dialga, and Ho-oh will come with me to see what happened! The rest of you, stay put!" The chosen legendaries all ran to see what happened and were stunned.

Manaphy was in a net, surround by humans. They gaped in horror as Manaphy ceased to struggle. One of the humans stepped forward to claim the little cupbearer.

Mewtwo came to his senses. He used his psychic power to slam the human into the wall. He continued with the rest. He didn't care how they managed to get into the Kingdom, but they were going to pay.

"Now now Mewtwo, play nicely," an eerie voice said from behind him. Mewtwo turned and saw the bane and nightmare of his life; Giovanni.

Mewtwo was speechless. How did that man have the ability to find this place?

He growled, "Giovanni. We meet again. What business do you have here?" Mewtwo didn't like to kill people, but Giovanni was a special case.

The leader of Team Rocket smirked, "I've come to reclaim you. You are my Pokemon, as are your little legendary comrades." Mewtwo wanted to kill this man now. Didn't he ever give up? He wiped his memory along with the entire Team Rocket from Johto. He was so shocked he didn't notice a sneaky Persian sneaking up behind him.

Giovanni's Pokemon pounced and used Shadow Claw. Mewtwo landed on the marble floor. The cat kept scratching the poor Psychic Pokemon. Eventually, Mewtwo blasted the pesky thing off him.

Arceus roared and lunged for Giovanni. He smirked again, and one of the grunts threw a Pokeball. Mewtwo wanted to laugh. Did they think that they could catch the God Pokemon? In a Pokeball no less!

Then, it hit Mewtwo. It was a distraction! He saw Arceus easily escape the Pokeball, only to be hit with one of the nets!

He tried to help, but Dialga stopped him. It looked very solemn. "Go."

Mewtwo was angry, "Absolutely not! I must stay and help!"

Dialga looked like it was going to cry. "There's no getting out of this one. You need to get help."

Mewtwo shook its head as it dodged a Rocket's Pokemon, "Who will help us? We can easily defeat these humans!"

"No, Mewtwo. Those nets, they can easily change size and hold us until we faint. And Mew was just hit by a particularly powerful Shadow Ball." As soon as Dialga was finished, Mew came falling down.

Mewtwo couldn't allow Mew to get captured by Team Rocket! He lunged and caught the fainted Pokemon. He looked around and saw Dialga was right. Arceus was slowing down, another grunt was getting Manaphy, and many Rockets surrounded the enraged Ho-oh.

He quietly turned to Dialga, "What should I do?"

Suddenly, The Sinnoh Pokemon lit up with an idea. "Mewtwo! There's this boy! I don't know his name, but he helped Palkia and me from Team Galactic…" It didn't get to finish as a net hit it. Mewtwo knew exactly who Dialga was talking about! Who else could help legendaries except for his human?

He heard Dialga shout quickly, "Take Mew and go Mewtwo! That boy, he's the next Master, I just know it!" To the Rockets, it sounded as if Dialga was roaring. To Mewtwo, it meant everything in the world.

He always knew there was something special about Ash Ketchum. Dodging more attacks, he sent a telepathic message to Lugia who was the only Psychic type in the meeting room.

_Lugia! Get yourself and the others out now! Humans have the power to capture us! GO GO GO! _

Using his power, Mewtwo encased himself and Mew in a Psychic meteor shield. It would protect them, if they crashed. He searched with his remaining Psychic abilities, to find Ash. Apparently, the boy, was somewhere in Unova. He charged the meteor shield, and it blasted off, leaving the Kingdom of Arceus.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo ended his story. "And here we are." Of course, he left out Dialga's theory about Ash. He didn't want to frighten the boy right now.<p>

Ash felt tears trickling down his face. How could Team Rocket do such a thing? He was glad Mewtwo and Mew were alright though.

Mewtwo said, "And that is not all."

Ash looked at him, "What else?"

He hesitated, "I do not think that Giovanni wanted just us…"

Iris asked, "What do you mean?" Ash noticed that Mewtwo seemed startled. He looked as if he had forgotten that Iris and Cilan were still there.

Mewtwo looked at Iris, "I was not addressing you, little girl," he turned to Ash, "I believe the man has gone completely power-hungry. If he has the power to capture Arceus, what would stop him from trying to capture us all?"

Ash gasped, "No..."

Mewtwo nodded, "Yes, I believe he will try to capture all legendary Pokemon!" Mew gave a little cry and hugged Ash fiercely.

Iris seemed very upset, "That jerk! How dare he?"

Ash clenched his fist, "Mewtwo! I'm going to help you anyway I can!"

Mewtwo chuckled at the boy's spirit. "Ash there is only… one way that you can help stop this…"

Ash expression got even more determined, "Anything!"

Mewtwo looked Ash directly in the eye and made his decision, "You need to become a Legend Master…"

* * *

><p>Yipee! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I sure enjoyed writing it! Gio is so much fun to write. By the way, the nets will be explained eventually and how Team Rocket found The Kingdom of Arceus. Until next time!<p>

Larxa: Admit defeat Mr. "You will never update!"

Ash: (sighs) Fine. I lose, you updated. I'm sorry.

Larxa: That's better. And by the way, my awesome reviewers said to make Gio you're daddy soo...

Ash: It's bad, but I knew it was to come... you are obsessed with me and Gio as father and son

Larxa: Yep, I Love you both. Just be thankful I didn't make Gary your Father...

Ash: WHAT? That's impossible! Who suggested it?

Larxa: My insane friend. She said that Gary was immortal and just looked ten, and he married Delia.

Ash: Oh GOD! That's worse than Giovanni! Is your friend a moron?

Larxa: No. But don't worry, Giovanni will remain your Papa in my fic.

Ash: Gee... thanks, I really grateful.

Larxa: No problem Ash! Goodbye Everyone!


	3. Insight and Turning

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Lot's of conversation in this one. Hope you enjoy it.

Oh by the way:

Dr. Zeger: 60

* * *

><p>Giovanni was very sure of himself. He managed to snag a few legendaries on his trip up to the Pokemon Heaven. Of course, he wished he managed to get Mewtwo and Mew. He wanted his Pokemon back, and his mother always had an interest in Mew. The leader of Team Rocket was currently in his office, at the Team Rocket HQ. That was where most legendaries would be stored, all except Mewtwo.<p>

The man was going to deal with Mewtwo himself. He smiled as he thought of his plans. Giovanni would bring his creation to a laboratory and have him, "adjusted." Yes, he would have all his power, but be completely under his control. With this plan, he would be the most powerful man in the world.

Interrupting his thoughts, a scientist walked in, "Sir, more nets are ready." Giovanni was put into an even better mood. These technological breakthroughs were the perfect tools for catching powerful Pokemon. Depending on the target, they could change their shapes. He still couldn't believe he got Arceus, just like that. Once they attached themselves to the targets, they began to drain the victim of their energy, causing them to be knocked out. The process didn't take very long. The nets' creators called them, "Parasite Nets."

Giovanni reminded himself to pay them all well. They could work marvels.

A communicator suddenly lit up, with the face of Dr. Zeger. The scientist kept Jessie and James in check, when he could not. He said to Giovanni, "We located Mew and Mewtwo."

* * *

><p>Ash asked, "A Legend Master, what's that?" Pikachu seemed to know, because its mouth was open in amazement.<p>

Mewtwo explained, "It is known to all Pokemon. Most humans do not know of it. It is ironic actually, considering only humans can be Legend Masters."

Iris asked, "What is it, though?" Ash could tell that Mewtwo was annoyed by Iris.

He replied, "Would you have the patience to hear me out?" Iris blushed as she realized that now she was the one acting like the kid. He continued, "You see, in times of chaos, one of the 12 legendaries can choose to bestow an individual with powers." Ash was amazed. If he got powers, that would be so cool!

Mewtwo said, "These powers correspond with the legendaries' powers. For instance, we have had two Legend Masters over time."

Cilan gaped, "Only two?"

Mewtwo responded, "It is extremely difficult to find the right people. Now as I was saying, the last one we had, received his powers from Ho-oh, so he could have fire powers."

Ash beamed, "Whoa! That's so awesome! Is that all?"

Mewtwo shook his head, "No. We noticed that both had the same powers, despite the differences in legendaries. They both had the power to speak to Pokemon, summon legendaries for good causes, sense our feelings, and some other things I cannot recall."

Mew spoke up, "Mew! Mew!"

"Oh that is right. Mew wanted me to tell you, that the powers depend on the person." Mewtwo received vacant expressions from the three kids. He tried to explain better, "Now do not expect me to know everything. I was only made recently, remember?" He continued, "But, I do know that feelings of people determine the powers. The first Legend Master was more for defense, and the second loved fighting." The kids finally nodded in understanding.

Ash let this all absorb in his head. If he accepted, he could understand Pokemon! He wondered what his powers would be.

Mewtwo looked at Ash, "Child, this is a very hard choice, and I can understand if you do not wish to undergo it. It is a big responsibility, it will hurt…"

Ash winced, "How will it hurt?"

Mewtwo replied, "Well, considering I am transferring my powers into you…"

Ash nodded, "Right." Ash already knew what he was going to choice. He didn't listen to Mewtwo as he continued talking about the negative sides. He said something about how if he chose this, it was his job to protect the legendaries. Ash was a noble boy, and his actions proved it.

He interrupted Mewtwo, "I'll do it."

He nodded, "You are really one of a kind Ash. You will be the youngest Legend Master out of the three."

Ash asked, "How old were the others?"

Mewtwo hesitated before answering, "35 and 41."

"Oh great," mumbled Ash. Mewtwo could understand why he was agitated. He knew that making a 10-year old into the next Legend Master was a radical move, but it was his only hope.

Mew suddenly flew by Ash and chirped at Mewtwo.

He translated, "Mew wants to be the one to turn you." Ash didn't know what to say. He loved Mew, but he wanted the more… careful Mewtwo to be the one to do it.

"No offense, but I'd like Mewtwo to do it." Mew looked angry, and then looked perfectly fine. It nodded and flew beside Mewtwo.

Mewtwo said, "Let us get started. First, I will have to do an aura scan."

"Aura scan?" Ash could remember when he was on his journey in Hoenn, and he discovered he had a particularly powerful aura. It was almost identical to Sir Aaron, the Aura Guardian.

"Yes. I use psychic power to examine your soul, or "aura", and I see if you have any potential to be evil. You see, we cannot have evil people having access to legendary power."

Ash nodded, "Yeah, that would be bad."

"Indeed. Now this will not hurt at all." He turned to Iris and Cilan, "You might want to step back, while I do this entire process." They obliged the Pokemon. Mewtwo started to concentrate and focus his power towards Ash.

It felt funny to the boy, but it didn't hurt. It almost felt as if he was being examined at the doctor, only this was raw psychic power.

He heard Mewtwo say, "Hmm. You pass the test, but there is a problem."

Ash was afraid Mewtwo found something bad. "What? What is it?"

Mewtwo said, "You have an abundance of aura for power. That could be bad."

Ash was about ready to die, "Why? Please tell me already!"

Mewtwo ignored his outburst, "It is nothing particularly bad. I have a feeling that your aura will just increase your power you receive from me."

Ash was really relieved, "Oh, that's it? I can handle that!"

"Yes, but with increased power, it might increase the pain as well." Ash didn't care about the pain. He could take it! All the legendaries counted on him!

He shrugged, "So? I have to help! Please Mewtwo, make me the Legend Master!"

Iris interrupted, "Listen, I understand that you need help, but why do you need Ash's help? He's just a kid! Can't you go find a responsible adult that knows what to do?" Ash knew that Mewtwo was completely angry. This couldn't end well.

He said menacingly, "Why do I need Ash's help? Because he is the only human I will ever call a "friend", and the only one I trust! Little girl, do you know what he did?" Iris shook her head, wishing she hadn't said anything.

He continued, "He saved me from certain enslavement! I have also heard that he has saved the world countless times! Now if you stop acting like a kid, you will certainly realize there is no better choice than Ash. Or are you just jealous?" Iris turned away, ignoring the Pokemon. Ash knew he had to resolve the conflict before it escalated.

Ash stepped in front of Mewtwo, "It's alright." This seemed to calm the cat.

He asked Ash, "Are you prepared?" The boy nodded, bracing himself for the pain. Iris and Cilan looked on, ready to watch a practice never seen.

Mewtwo counted to three and started. It didn't hurt Ash at first. He wondered if Mewtwo was exaggerating, until the pain hit. It felt like his insides were on fire. Mewtwo knew not to stop as Ash screamed. He had to finish transforming him.

So far, Ash was doing pretty well. He was screaming only a little, with some tears. This all changed when he heard Mewtwo's voice.

"Mew! What are you doing? Stop! Only one legendary attempts the process and I cannot stop you!" He vaguely heard Mew laughing as a new searing pain hit. Iris and Cilan were speechless. Ash was getting severely hurt. Before the process was done, Ash fainted.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo could not stop until it was over. He would need to have a chat with Mew. Because of Mew's stubborn fixation on wanting to turn Ash, the boy may be seriously injured. He would have no knowledge on the result of the transformation, until the boy woke up.<p>

Eventually, the process was over, and the transfer of power ceased.

He glared angrily at Mew, "Why? You probably hurt him!" The regretful Pokemon flew over towards Ash and gave him an affectionate nuzzle on the head. Mewtwo sighed, for there was no reason to yell at Mew, it just loved Ash. He wondered how Ash would be when he awoke… if he awoke.

* * *

><p>Hooray! Now it's time for my chaptural chats with Ash:<p>

Ash: Chaptural?

Larxa: It's my word combining chapter and annual.

Ash: hmmm

Larxa: Wait a moment. How are you talking, you're supposed to be unconsious.

Ash: I speaking telepathically.

Larxa: Oh, well that's normal.

Ash: Hey! Turned by not one, but TWO psychic types and it's your fault!

Larxa: I'm the author, which means I'm God! I can do many other things, besides make Gary your mom. I can make Paul dress up in a tutu and confess his love to you

Ash: O.o ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY AUTHOR!

Larxa: You got that right. Now thanks for all my reviews and favorites, guys! You all rock.


	4. Alive, but Found

Hey guys! I've been swamped with all the AP English stuff and stupid Algebra 2 H... ugg I hate Algebra. So here's a short chapter! It's a little dark in the beginning. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>There was nothing, but darkness. Ash felt like he was floating into oblivion, even though he knew he was unconscious. Was he dead? Was the procedure too much for him? He suffered so much, he felt like dying would be easier. He would meet his father up in heaven, because he remembered his mother telling him his dad died before he was born. As Ash thought about it, he didn't want to die! He had Pokemon training to do, and he had to help Mewtwo! He promised…<p>

It didn't help the boy though, as the floating sensation continued. He desperately tried to wake himself up, but he could not do anything. He wanted the familiar presence of Pikachu on his shoulder. He wondered if Iris or Cilan would take care of his Pokemon. Ash could finally see something up ahead; it looked like a light.

He floated directly toward it, realizing his fate. As he almost touched it, he felt a touch. It felt as if it came from someone very far away…

Before the boy knew it, he was being dragged in a violent rush, straight down. He could no longer see the light; instead he was back in the dark oblivion. Was he getting another chance to live?

A voice formed in his head, _I have saved you. Now it is your turn to save me… help…two...and awaken! _The voice that was beginning to form broke up in many parts of the message, but Ash got the general idea. He opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo was immediately by Ash's side, "Are you alright? You stopped breathing for a moment, and had us all concerned." Ash groaned and took in his surroundings. He was back on route to Nimbasa City, surrounded by trees, bushes and sunlight. Never again, would he take advantage of it.<p>

He heard a feminine voice, "Ash! Are you okay? I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry!" That was most defiantly not Iris's voice. Ash looked to see where the voice was coming from, to see Mew!

Iris said, "Mew was worried for you Ash! It's so cute!" Ash was speechless; he could understand Mew?

He spoke up, "Uh, Mew, I can hear you."

Mew giddily said, "Yay! That means it worked! Mewtwo, see? I did the right thing!" Ash heard Mewtwo mumble something about "the boy almost dying" underneath his breath, but he didn't care. If it worked, that meant that he was a Legend Master!

"Does that mean you're a girl, Mew?" asked Ash. The professors theorized that the legendaries (with the exception of a couple) were all genderless.

Mew stared at him, "Of course it does! Now that you can understand me, we can have lots of fun…" Mewtwo gave her a glare, "Of course, after we save the world…" She looked slightly saddened by the fact that they couldn't play.

Ash slowly sat up, still in a little bit of pain. He decided not to tell Mewtwo about the voice he heard. He concluded it was just his conscience. Of course, why would his conscience need his help?

He ignored it and said to Mewtwo, "So, what now?" Before Mewtwo could answer, Pikachu came running over to Ash.

Ash was still surprised when Pikachu said, "Ash! It's really awesome that you're a Legend Master! I'm glad you're awake. Now I can talk to you." Ash hugged his Pokemon. He could imagine no better gift, than being able to understand Pokemon.

Ash noticed the confused looks on Cilan and Iris's faces. They had no idea of what was going on.

He smiled at them, "Guys, it worked! I can understand Pokemon!" They both congratulated him, and asked him what Mew said. Ash recounted what she said; amazing them that Mew was a girl.

After he was done explaining Mewtwo said, "Alright Ash, we need to figure out what other powers you have received. You are the only Legend Master that has been turned by two legendaries." He gave another death glare at the oblivious Mew, who was back in her happy mood, smiling at Ash.

Confused, Ash asked, "How?" Pikachu was still in his arms.

"Training, of course. It is amusing to see that Pokemon will now be training you." Mewtwo was about to continue, when all of sudden, the roar of a helicopter could be heard. Still on the ground, Ash stared at the large, gray helicopter in horror. It belonged to Team Rocket because of the obvious "R" on the side of it. It landed on the ground, only a little away from them.

Dr. Zeger stepped out of the helicopter, along with Giovanni and some grunts. Ash gasped with anger and surprise.

Forgetting his pain, he jumped up and stood in front of Mew and Mewtwo.

Giovanni noticed the child's actions and laughed, "And who might you be, little boy?"

Mewtwo whispered in his ear, "Do not tell him who you are." Ash nodded and glanced back towards the Rocket Boss. He looked just like he did in Johto, only he had a gray suit on. A Persian was standing by his side. Ash knew it looked relaxed, but it could pounce any minute.

Cilan and Iris joined Ash, making sure they had him covered too. Ash had to diffuse the tension; for even though he loved to battle, now was not the time.

He said, "Why?"

Giovanni cocked an eyebrow, "Why, what?"

He yelled, "Why are you doing this? Capturing the legendaries? It's horrible and cruel! Yeah, Mewtwo and Mew told me!" Expecting the boss to retort a trademark "evil villain" comeback, he was very surprised when Giovanni laughed again.

"You've found yourself a little protector? I didn't think that the powerful Mewtwo would need a little brat to defend him." Mewtwo looked ready to destroy Giovanni, right there, but he didn't want to become a monster.

He clenched his fist and replied, "Ash is not my protector or a brat… he is my friend and the most noble human I have ever met." Ash smiled at Mewtwo.

Giovanni smirked evilly, "So young man, your name is Ash?" Ash's eyes widened and Mewtwo wanted to smack himself! He just told Giovanni of who was interfering with his plans! Now Ash was in more danger!

Mewtwo heard Mew's voice inside of his head, "_Nice work. And you say that I'm the one always messing up!" _

* * *

><p>Just had to leave you with a cliffhanger. Yes, if there's any confusion about the beginning, here is the explanation; Ash was dying. His soul was going to "heaven." He was about to die, until someone saved him. I bet you can figure out who it is. If not, you'll figure out later in the story.<p>

Ash: Yep, you just love making me die, huh?

Larxa: No Ash! You're my favorite!

Ash: Yeah, sure. If you loved me, Giovanni wouldn't be my father!

Larxa: Oh well. Oh, by the way, today I saw Pokemon the movie black: Victini and Reshiram!

Ash: Yeah, did not like that freezing part.

Larxa: You got to ride Reshiram

Ash:... true... have I meant every legendary Pokemon?

Larxa: Pretty much, Ash. You're the luckiest kid ever!

Ash: I guess I am! Take that Gary!

Larxa: Yay, you win! By the way, what's your favorite legendary?

Ash: Hmm, that's a hard one. I would have to say it's a tie between Victini and Latias.

Mewtwo: Ahem...

Ash: ...and Mewtwo

Mew: Hey!

Ash: And Mew

Every other Legendary: what about us?

Ash: (Starts naming them all).

Larxa: Have fun Ash! See ya guys!


	5. Escape

Hi you guys! I couldn't wait to update, so here you go! Warning: it's REALLY SHORT. But I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Mewtwo and Ash glared angrily at Giovanni, who was smirking in victory at them. Now that he knew the boy's name, the Rocket Boss could find more information. Giovanni turned to the nearest grunt and ordered them to write down Ash's name for later use.<p>

Giovanni decided to get serious, "Ash, I suggest you forget what you have seen, and step away from those two Pokemon. They belong to me."

Ash scoffed, "No, they don't! They told me what you did in The Kingdom of Arceus! You're despicable, and I'm going to protect them from you!" After he was done speaking, Ash held out his arms, a universal sign of defiance and defense.

Giovanni looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Last chance before something unpleasant happens, Ash. Stand aside and we'll leave you and your friends alone."

He heard a voice in his head, _"I suggest we teleport soon."_ It was Mewtwo's voice!

Confused, Ash thought back, _"How can I hear you?" _There was a pause, as Mewtwo looked over at Giovanni, who was waiting for Ash's answer.

"_Since you were turned by psychics, I figured you would be able to communicate this way. I was right. This is one of your Legend Master powers." _To Ash, it was amazing. He could have talked to Mewtwo like this for hours! However, it was obvious Giovanni was getting impatient.

Before the boy could speak, Giovanni dangerously said, "Alright then." He turned to his grunts, "Get them all."

At the Boss's words, many grunts came barreling out of the helicopter. They were all carrying nets, at which Mew whimpered and got closer to Ash.

"Those are scary nets!" Mew said as she closed her eyes. Ash didn't know how a net could be scary to a legendary Pokemon, but he decided it must have been bad, when he saw Mewtwo cringe.

He spoke out loud, "Those…nets captured Arceus." Ash's eyes widened as the grunts kept coming closer, with Dr. Zeger and Giovanni still by the helicopter, looking calm.

Mewtwo came to his senses, "Everyone, hold on to me." Ash noticed that Mewtwo was extremely uncomfortable when Cilan and Iris touched him, but he managed to tolerate it.

Giovanni knew exactly what was going on, "Mewtwo, don't you even think about it!" He stepped forward himself, trying to get to the group.

Mewtwo's eyes lit up with a ghostly blue color. Iris and Cilan gasped, not used to seeing a psychic Pokemon like him. Mew and Pikachu held on to Ash. They disappeared as Giovanni reached for Ash.

Every Rocket grunt was silent. Maybe if they threw the Parasite Nets, they would have gotten them. Giovanni was just standing there, in the place where the group was just at.

The enraged boss turned to them, "You're all fired!" He angrily marched back towards the helicopter.

Dr. Zeger looked very sullen. Giovanni said to him, "Dr. Zeger. I have a very special assignment for you." Giovanni noticed that Zeger seemed nervous right now.

The Dr. replied, "Of course, sir. What do you need me to do?" Giovanni wanted many things. He wanted the legendary Pokemon the most. However, right at that moment he wanted revenge.

As he sat down in the helicopter he turned to Zeger, "When we get back to headquarters I need you to find out everything of that boy, Ash. I want to know who he is, where he comes from and why he is involved with my Pokemon." Zeger nodded and sat down. Giovanni scowled as he stroked Persian, who was lying down. And maybe, Jessie and James would know something about him; he would contact them later. That child would learn not to interfere.

* * *

><p>The group fell onto a sandy beach. After regaining his senses, Ash glanced around and didn't know where they were. They were currently on a small island, that didn't look familiar. They were in front of a cave, with some other islands further out. Were they still even in Unova?<p>

Iris was rubbing her head and making sure Axew was okay. Mewtwo looked around and seemed relieved.

Ash stood up, "Hey, where are we?"

Mewtwo turned towards Ash, "The Sevii Islands."

* * *

><p>...Told you it was short... but I hope you liked that last line!<p>

Ash: You've been playing way too much Fire Red!

Larxa: Yes, I know, it's the best game ever! The Sevii Islands Rock!

Ash: Yeah, it is. I've played. And I used Action Replay to get myself a Pikachu as a starter!

Larxa: OH MY GOD! SHOW ME!

Ash: Later...

Larxa: Okay. By the way one of my reviewers VarietyGuy says "hi", and wants to challenge you to a battle!

Ash: Okay! One on One VarietyGuy? Pikachu vs Your Pokemon?

Larxa: So, next chapter? VarietyGuy, if you're reading this PM me on what Pokemon you want to use.

Ash: Bring it on!

Larxa: Until next chapter! And thanks for reading!


	6. No Answers

Hey guys! If you celebrated Christmas, how was it? I got so much stuff including Pokemon Rumble Blast and Pokemon Platinum. And for you POTO phans, I got an Erik plushie! Anyway, Here's the next chapter, mainly focusing on Giovanni.

Jessie: 21

James:21

* * *

><p>Ash remembered many tales of the Sevii Islands before he started his Pokemon Journey. It was a series of seven islands that were south of Kanto. He had always wanted to travel to them, but it was quite expensive, and there were hardly any people inhabiting the outer islands.<p>

Iris and Cilan looked at the Kanto Pokemon in the water with surprise. For them, Poliwhirl and Tentacruel were extremely rare. Axew jumped out of Iris's hair and wondered to the shoreline. He got too close to the Poliwhirl, and it squirted him.

Iris squeaked with glee, "I'm going to catch it!" Before the excited trainer could catch it, Mewtwo put out an arm.

He said, "We have no time for such trivial matters." Iris nodded glumly and put the Pokeball away.

Ash asked, "So, what island are we on?" Mewtwo then proceeded to explain how they were on Six Island, and they needed to head to an old ruins spot. None of the kids asked any more questions as they trudged deeper into the island.

They traveled across a wide, green forest to get there. Ash was still not fully recovered, and was tiring quickly, but he managed to keep walking. He smiled as more Kanto Pokemon came and went. He remembered all the good times he had on his first Pokemon journey. He hoped that he would be able to stop Giovanni so that he could continue getting his Unova gym badges.

As Ash continued to think about it, he had a sudden realization. What if he failed? If he was unsuccessful the whole world would end. It was quite the task for a ten year old boy!

He heard Mew's voice in his head, _"Hey! No negative thoughts!" _

He thought back, _"But Mew, what if I don't win?" _

"_If you think like that, you never will succeed! And to answer your question, if you don't win, the world will pay."_

"_Thanks."_

She giggled and replied, _"No problem! You'll be fine!" _Their telepathic communication ended, and the silence began again. They continued to walk for about ten more minutes, with Ash getting even more exhausted.

He was just about to ask when they would arrive, until the forest broke and the sun's rays poured in. Another beach welcomed the group, and at the center stood a gigantic rock cave, with a gray bolted door. Two marble pillars guarded the door on both sides.

Mewtwo started to walk towards the door, but Mew flew in front of him.

She said, "Please, Mewtwo, I want to do it! It's so cool!"

Mewtwo waved a hand, "Alright. If you must…" Without waiting for Mewtwo to continue, the energetic legendary soared up to the door, and her eyes turned blue. All of a sudden, the door moved forward and slid to the right. Mew squeaked in happiness, for she liked the noise and movement of the door.

Mewtwo turned to the children and their Pokemon, "I will explain in a moment, but everyone put your hand on the door so that it recognizes you if you have to leave." He turned to Ash, "Especially you." The kids nodded and ran up to the door.

Ash didn't really understand why they had to do this. For precaution, Ash removed one of his fingerless gloves, and laid his bare hand on the door. Pikachu, Iris, Cilan and Axew followed suit. For just a fraction of a second, there was a very sudden tingling sensation, but it abruptly ceased.

Mewtwo nodded, "That will do. Mew just activated the door with her psychic power, allowing the door to allow us all in. Since you are humans and non-legendary Pokemon, you had to get acquainted with the door." He motioned for them to follow inside the ruins. As they stepped inside, the kids gasped.

* * *

><p>Giovanni eagerly waited for Dr. Zeger's search on Ash. He was sure it wasn't that hard to narrow the results. His name was Ash, he had raven hair, and he was a Pokemon trainer. He was certain that he would know more within the hour. The boss wondered how Ash got entangled with Mewtwo and Mew. Even though he would never admit it, Giovanni was mildly impressed. Even he couldn't control Mewtwo, and it seemed Mewtwo held the boy in high regard.<p>

At the moment, Giovanni was in The Legendary Storeroom, in the Team Rocket HQ. All the legendaries they captured were in custom-made cages. They were made by the designers of the Parasite Nets, and they were super-effective. They rendered Pokemon powers useless. Technology really astounded Giovanni.

He smirked as he walked by Arceus's cage. It angrily stared at him, knowing it couldn't do anything. Since that fateful day at the Pokemon Heaven, Team Rocket claimed three more Pokemon; Entei, Terrakion and Mesprit. As he walked by Mesprit's cage, he felt a twinge of regret. What was he doing? He should let these Pokemon go! It wasn't right, it was completely cruel!

Giovanni was hit with realization. These thoughts did not belong to him, they belong to Mesprit! After all, it was the Pokemon of emotions! He angrily glared at the little pixie.

He called to a grunt, "You! This cage is defective! Fix it, so Mesprit doesn't use its powers!" As he stormed back to his office, the Pokemon cried as it was knocked out by the Parasite Nets. Arceus roared with anger.

When he was back at his office, Dr. Zeger was waiting with a file in his hand. He told Giovanni that he found Ash in the Pokemon Trainer Database. Giovanni dismissed the scientist and sat down. The file contained many pictures of him and his Pokemon. He finally found the generic information:

_Ashton Satoshi Ketchum _

_Age: 10 _

_Gender: Male _

_Hair: Black _

_Eyes: Brown _

_Biological Father:?_

_Biological Mother: Delia Hanako Ketchum _

_Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto _

_Address: 11 Dodrio Street _

_Status: Pokemon Trainer _

_Achievements: Ash has all the badges of Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and currently three in Unova. He placed in the Top 16 in Kanto, the winner of the Orange Islands, the Top 8 in Johto and Hoenn and the Top 4 in Sinnoh. Ash has also obtained all symbols in the Battle Frontier. _

There was much more information, but Giovanni couldn't read any more. He froze for five minutes on his mother's name: Delia Ketchum… his love from many years ago.

He frowned. His frown deepened as there was no mention of a father.

He said to himself, "Oh no. What am I going to do?" He learned his lesson, never to speak out loud again, for voices called back.

"Why is the boss so worried indeed?"

"He'll answer to us when he feels the need!"

"We're helping him bring the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"And he's thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"We'll all be carving our names into the rock of enternity!" The door opened and Giovanni's three biggest charges walked in. So far, in Unova, they were doing an okay job, but Giovanni sometimes wondered if promoting them was the right decision. He quickly closed Ash's file.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

They all declared together, "And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

James smiled goofily at Giovanni, "How did you like it sir? We haven't shown you yet!"

Giovanni decided to humor them. He just wanted to know if they knew anything about Ash. They were the Rockets who traveled all over. They must know something.

He stood up, "Marvelous. Now, I have a question for you three." They all nodded, eager to please their boss.

He said, "Have you ever met a boy named Ash Ketchum?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the three threw themselves on the ground, crying and apologizing.

Jessie wailed, "We're sorry! He's got strong Pokemon! We really do try to get that Pikachu for you!"

James looked at the floor, "He's always interfering with our plans, even though they don't involve his Pokemon!" The trio rambled on, providing examples of when Ash defeated Team Rocket. Giovanni felt particularly enraged when he learned that Ash was the one to wreck his St. Anne plot back in Kanto.

What caught Giovanni's interest, was their account of Ash and legendary Pokemon. They told him about Lugia, and that Ash was the chosen one. Not wanting to get in trouble, they blurted out that Ash and some of his friends helped disband Team Galactic.

Giovanni wanted this kid out of the way. He was dangerous to Team Rocket. However as he glanced at his file, Giovanni needed to know if his suspicions were correct. If so, he couldn't kill the boy. And he knew just where he needed to go. He smirked as he ordered the helicopter pilot to fly to Pallet Town.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the chapter! I totally made up the name of of the street.<p>

Larxa: And now it's time for the battle between VarietyGuy's Zorua and Ash's Pikachu! Since VG is the challenger he gets the first move.

Ash: Good Luck VG!

VG: Thanks Ash, you too!

Larxa: Ready... GO!

VG: Zorua come on out an use Shadow Ball! (Zorua fires it towards Pikachu)

Ash: Pikachu, intercept it with Electro Ball! (Both Balls explode when they meet)

VG: Try a Scratch, Zorua! (Zorua dashes towards Pikachu)

Ash: Dodge it, and use Thunderbolt! (Zorua is hit really hard)

VG: Are you okay?

Zorua: (nods and stands up)

Ash: Okay, finish it with an Iron Tail! (Pikachu comes towards Zorua)

VG: Use Aerial Ace to stop it, and then Shadow Ball. (Pikachu goes flying)

Ash: Pikachu, Quick Attack now! (Pikachu turns in midair and strikes Zorua)

VG: Hurry, get up! (Zorua can barely stand)

Ash: K we got this Pikachu, try one more Iron Tail!

VG: Close range? We know how to deal with this! Zorua Night Daze! (Pikachu is hit by waves of deadly darkness)

Ash: Pikachu no!

Larxa: Pikachu is unable to battle! Which means, Zorua and VarietyGuy win!

Ash: Good job, buddy. You deserve a rest. (turns to VG) Your Zorua is really strong

VG: Thank you. Pikachu is amazing too.

Ash:... Want to watch Master of Illusions?

VG: Heck yes! (Both trainers run off)

Larxa: Looks like I'm alone! Thanks for reading! I have a question for you people who know a good Pokemon Team. I've been planing my Platinum team and I want to know if these are good: Infernape, Garchomp, Tropius, Luxray, Vaporean, Weavile. Thanks!


	7. The Sevii Safe Haven

Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry for the slow update! (dodges harpoons thrown by reviewers). It's been hectic, and this chapter was semi-difficult to write. To make it up to you, I've made this my longest chapter yet! Be prepared for some Ash-Mewtwo bonding :) I hope you enjoy it!

P.S Tell me if you think Mewtwo is OCC. I don't think he is, but I don't know. Thanks!

* * *

><p>When the odd group entered the ruins, it was gigantic. Outside, it looked like a cave, but inside it looked like a marble temple. The ceiling was at least a wailord's height above their heads! Ash wondered how it could be so large. Supporting the building, were detailed pillars, with inscriptions of every legendary Pokemon, at the base of the pillars.<p>

When the kids asked what this place was, Mewtwo explained that Arceus built this place in case of situations just like this one. Apparently, this was a "safe house" that would defend the Pokemon or people in it. The powers of Pokemon continued to amaze Ash.

Mewtwo said, "I'm sure you are all exhausted. You can rest if you need." The children nodded in appreciation as they set up their sleeping bags on the ground. They decided to bring out their Pokemon to explain the situation to them. Ash enjoyed hearing the comments of his Pokemon, especially Snivy, who was annoyed at being kept out of the loop.

Cilan explained to them that they were being chased by Team Rocket, who wanted to capture the legendaries. After all the main points, Ash decided to tell them about his "condition."

He mumbled, just enough for them to hear, "Yeah, and I'm the Legend Master…"

Oshawott fell over, "WHAT? MY TRAINER IS THE LEGEND MASTER?"

Snivy had an expression of shock, anger, and amazement on her face. She said, "And you've decided to tell us now?"

Ash held out his hands in defense, "Hey! We were constantly in danger! Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner." Secretly, Snivy was incredibly proud of Ash becoming the Legend Master. Her last trainer didn't meet her expectations. Of course, she'd never let Ash know that. She shrugged in an uncaring nature, and sat down.

Tepig, Scraggy and Tranquil all crowded around Ash, talking his ear off. Now that he could understand them, they would be sure to make use of it.

Pikachu said, "Hey you guys! Quiet down! Let Ash rest!" Ash happily patted Pikachu on his head. This ability would most certainly come in handy.

Mewtwo chose that time to speak, "Yes, Ash needs his sleep. Tomorrow we will begin your training. And be warned, I expect perfection." He paused for a moment, and then said, "I am going to scout to make sure…no one is here." With that, Mewtwo flew out of the ruins, leaving them with Mew. A realization finally hit Ash; Mewtwo was really frightened. He didn't know what happened exactly at the Pokemon Heaven, but whatever did, it must have been horrible for Mewtwo.

With his mind made up, Ash jumped out of his dark blue sleeping bag. This action startled his friends and Mew.

Cilan asked, "Ash, what are you doing?" Ash explained that he wanted to talk to Mewtwo. Iris, having enough, begged him to just go to sleep.

She said to him, "Listen, I'm exhausted, Cilan's exhausted, and you must be completely drained! You can always talk to Mewtwo another time! And you have a lot of explaining to do in the morning." Ash remembered how he told neither Cilan nor Iris exactly how he met these two. They wanted to know the whole thing, loaded with many details. He could tell they were scared, and didn't know what to do.

However, Mewtwo needed his help even more. Now that he thought about it, he could _feel _Mewtwo's fear. It was his duty to help Legendary Pokemon.

He shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry. Mew, keep them all company," he turned to Pikachu. He was eagerly getting ready to follow Ash. He continued, "Pikachu, stay here." Before anyone could object, Ash ran from the ruins.

Ash saw Mewtwo standing near a rock, lost in thought. He ran up to his comrade and waited.

Without looking at the boy, Mewtwo said, "I believe I told you to sleep."

"Mewtwo, I'm sorry you're afraid..."

Mewtwo angrily yelled back, "I am not frightened! I do not fear anything! You should know this by now! Have you not seen my powers?" To explain his point, he held out his hand. From this, a large sphere of dark blue energy developed. He angrily thrust it in the direction of a large boulder. The rock exploded, and Ash ducked to avoid getting hit by the rubble.

As Ash dusted himself off, Mewtwo said, "You see? I do not need to fear when I have this." Ash wondered if he should continue.

Clenching his teeth he replied, "It's okay to be afraid. Just because you're powerful, doesn't mean you're never afraid." He expected Mewtwo to respond with rage, so he flinched as he said this. However, the cat seemed to be at ease again.

He quietly said, "Fear is a weakness." Thanks to the Legend Master status, Ash could easily tell that Mewtwo was very ashamed of himself. He must have still been upset that he left the Pokemon Heaven.

"It's not! Fear is normal!"

"I have to be strong."

"You are Mewtwo! You're the strongest Pokemon I've ever met!" Feeling emboldened, Ash nervously stretched his hand forth, and pat Mewtwo on the shoulder. To his surprise, he didn't shove it away immediately. After a couple of moments, he moved away from Ash. He smiled at his friend.

Mewtwo, letting all defenses down, said to him, "I left them Ash. I left them to the mercy of _him_. He is the vilest human I've ever met. I felt so pathetic, feeling fear for myself and Mew."

Ash tried to help him, "They wanted you to leave. I can help you now, Mewtwo. We'll stop Giovanni, and get them back!" Mewtwo gave Ash a _very_ rare smile. He told Ash they would, and suddenly snapped.

He exclaimed, "Get to bed! I am not going to go easy on you tomorrow!" Ash laughed at the sudden mood change of Mewtwo. He could never just show a soft side for long.

"Goodnight Mewtwo." Ash swore he could hear Mewtwo chuckle. Maybe it was just his overtired mind. He shrugged, and then went back into the ruins.

* * *

><p>Giovanni smirked, as he looked at the house of Delia Ketchum. It was finally time to get answers. Dr. Zeger was waiting nearby, along with any needed grunts. Many were by Professor Oak's laboratory, just in case the old man decided to interfere. He scratched his faithful Persian's head and they both walked forward.<p>

* * *

><p>Delia Ketchum was having quite a nice day. Mimey, her Mr. Mime, was currently vacuuming. She smiled sweetly at him, as she did her share of the work for the day. The two of them were a team. They later planned to visit Professor Oak at his lab.<p>

Her perfect day was shattered, when she heard a voice she never wanted to hear again. It said, "Hello Delia." Delia immediately spun around to see Giovanni. His evil Persian was standing by his side, seeming to sneer at her and Mimey.

She angrily gasped, "What are you doing here? Get out!" While saying this, she desperately tried to move in front of a picture of Ash. He just could not find out.

However, Giovanni noticed this. He said sarcastically, "What ever are you trying to hide from me Delia? Is that your son, by any chance? He's quite the handsome boy!" He laughed evilly and took a step forward.

Feeling the instinct to protect her child, Delia screamed, "Mimey, use psycho cut!" Mimey wasn't really used to battle, but he also felt the need to protect both Ash and Delia.

He yelled, "MIME!" as he dashed towards Giovanni.

"Persian, shadow claw." The cat sprung forward, with a feral screech, and knocked the poor Pokemon down. Due to its lack of experience, Mimey fainted. Without a word from Giovanni, Persian stood guard of Delia. It let a hiss serve as a warning to her.

* * *

><p>Giovanni went over to the picture that Delia was trying to cover. It showed Ash with two other kids. He instantly recognized them as the gym leaders Misty and Brock.<p>

He said to Delia, "I suppose I will have a look around." Delia let out a cry of protest, but Persian gave another hiss to keep her quiet. Without letting go of the picture frame, Giovanni went to tour the rest of the house.

He noticed Ash's battle frontier symbols were displayed proudly on a fireplace. Delia was obviously very proud of her son. He saw many other pictures of Ash.

When Giovanni arrived in Ash's bedroom, he took the time to really look around. He noticed a lot of Pokemon merchandise. There was a Snorlax sleeping bag he nearly tripped over. Above the boy's bed, there were eight framed badges. He immediately knew they were Kanto's, because he saw the Earth Badge.

Giovanni did not recall ever battling Ash at Viridian Gym. Then he remembered that he left Jessie and James in charge of the gym one day. It was destroyed afterwards. He now realized that Ash might have had something to do with it. With decisions made, he made his way back downstairs.

When he went back to the living room, where Delia was, she said defeated, "Please…just leave." Giovanni looked at the picture frame again, and felt a rush a rage. Deep in his soul, he knew the truth, and he was furious that Delia would keep this from him.

As he threw the picture frame down, he screamed, "HE'S MINE ISN'T HE?" Delia didn't reply, but the answer was given when tears trickled down the poor woman's face.

Giovanni angrily recovered the broken frame, and took the picture right out of it. Using his communicator, he called in Dr. Zeger. His main priority now, was to look for Ash. If he found his son, he would also find Mewtwo and Mew. After he located them, he could continue the legendary hunt. Of course, he wouldn't tell the rest of Team Rocket, until the moment was perfect.

As he looked at Misty and Brock, he came up with a brilliant idea to bring Ash out of hiding.

He said to Zeger, "There's a woman in the house I am in. I want her with us. Send some grunts to do it."

The scientist replied, "Of course sir."

"And one more thing…we need to pick up two gym leaders on our way back."

* * *

><p>Giovanni is evil! Poor Delia! Has anyone seen The Golden Compass? I was watching it, and the golden monkey eerily reminded me of Persian. Creepy!<p>

Ash: Don't take so long next time! I thought you forgot about me!

Larxa: Sorry! Between traveling, Midterms, family outings, friends, and school. It's been hectic the last few months!

Ash: Fine, just don't let it happen again!

Larxa: By the way, saw the new Pokemon BW rival destinies and I love it! Bianca's dad is souless! I mean, he eats your food, and then still tells Bianca to go home!

Ash: Yeah, that was not fun when I lost. I though I would have to go back to Kanto.

Larxa: Don't make those bets again Ash!

Ash: Yes mother.

Larxa: Anyway, see you next time! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews you guys have gave me!


	8. Fun Filled Training Day

Hey guys! I couldn't wait to update! I am officially back for this story! Now, I've heard that Giovanni tried really hard to find his son, Silver in the manga. So I'm taking that drive, and will have him use that drive for Ash. Speaking of Silver, he will NOT appear in this story. In this, Giovanni only has Ash. Anyone ever heard of Pokemon Live! I was listening to the songs to that today, and it was awesome! "It will all be Mine", was my favorite!

Ash gets a new power in this chapter!

Oh, and a new character (you'll like this one)

Madame Boss: 66

* * *

><p>Ash woke up in a very strange place. He could tell he was in some sort of dark room. He tried to move, but he could not. Then, the boy realized he was chained to the wall! Outraged, he tried squirming against the metal, hoping for it to break. After trying this for several moments, he became fatigued, and stopped.<p>

He shouted, "Help! Is anyone there?" He began to panic, wondering what was going on. He heard footsteps approach the room. A metal door swung open to reveal Giovanni. Ash angrily glared at him. Giovanni approached the boy with a smirk on his face.

There were several moments of silence between the two. Finally, Ash could bear it no longer and spoke up, "Where am I? Where are my friends?" He did not like the look in Giovanni's eyes.

He smiled maliciously, "Dead."

Ash stammered, "What? They're not dead! You're lying!" Giovanni laughed at the boy in denial.

"Now, Mewtwo and Mew, they're alive. But they will be used for my purposes, and no one will ever again question the might of Team Rocket!" Ash was afraid to ask his next question. He started to feel almost dizzy and sick.

"What about Iris, Cilan and our Pokemon?" Giovanni leaned closer to Ash. The boy tried to move his head, but hit the wall instead.

He whispered, "Next time, don't interfere little boy, or more of your loved ones will perish. By the way, your Pikachu really put up a fight to stay alive. Unfortunately, he didn't." Giovanni's cackle mixed with Ash's scream.

* * *

><p>"Ash! Wake up! It's just a nightmare, wake up!" Drenched in sweat, Ash darted forward. He was clearly shaking, and could see Mew above him, glancing at him with concern. He didn't speak for a few moments, reliving the horrible details of his nightmare. It took all of his might not to burst out in tears. It was so realistic!<p>

When Pikachu scampered over to see what was wrong, Ash enveloped him a fierce hug.

Pikachu asked, "Are you okay? Was it that bad?" Ash nodded his head, and Pikachu said nothing more, wanting to comfort his trainer. After calming down, Ash noticed that Cilan and Iris were not in their sleeping bags. Mew explained to him that it was morning, and Cilan was cooking breakfast.

Mew also added, "By the way, Mewtwo said that he'll be back shortly after breakfast." After regaining his cap, Ash and Pikachu followed Mew to rejoin his friends.

He was immediately greeted by the scent of Cilan's pancakes. Iris was grooming Axew, who looked content. When they saw Ash approach, they gave him a look. He sighed, as he knew it was time to explain. It was probably best to do it, before Mewtwo came back.

Grabbing a couple of pancakes, and a glass of lemonade, Ash started to tell them the tale. He explained how he didn't know what happened first, due to Mewtwo's memory wipe. Iris thought that was unfair and he felt the same way. He wondered if Mewtwo did something that he was ashamed of.

He then recounted the events that occurred in Johto. He described to them to horrors that Giovanni put Mewtwo through. He told them about how he and his friends helped Mewtwo escape from the clutches of Team Rocket, while Giovanni and the rest got their memories wiped.

Iris said, "That's horrible! We have to stop them Ash! And…I'm sorry for snapping at you the other night." Ash accepted his friend's apology and all of them continued to eat.

Finally, they saw Mewtwo come out of nowhere. The cat seemed a little fatigued, but looked at Ash expectantly. He nodded and went over to begin his training.

Mewtwo said to Iris and Cilan, "You may watch if you like."

Cilan exclaimed, "Of course we will watch! It's a connoisseur's job to watch, evaluate and experiment with the mysteries of life! There are so many new flavors to discover!"

Ignoring the outburst of Cilan, Mewtwo instructed Ash to start the process by focusing his mind. He sat on the ground, and closed his eyes. Still haunted by the dream he had, Ash found it very hard to focus. Mewtwo was obviously displeased at Ash's mind being distracted.

After a while he finally said, "Stop. Ash why are you not focusing? It is the only way to develop your power." Ash was about to respond, when Mew spoke up.

She said, "Don't be so hard on him. He had a really bad nightmare!" Ash didn't want Mewtwo to know about the dream at all.

Mewtwo inquired, "What was it about?"

Ash said, "Nothing! It doesn't matter." Mewtwo stared at Ash, while his eyes glowed blue. Ash felt his memory being invaded. His mouth hung open in shock, as the cat continued to do this.

Coming out of it, Mewtwo said to him, "I am sorry. That was a horrible dream. Would you like me to erase from your mind?"

"No! That was private! I'm mad at you now!" Ash turned away from the amused Mewtwo, facing the direction of the smiling Iris and Cilan. They felt bad for their poor friend, but his reaction was funny. They didn't ask about the dream anymore though. It was obvious Ash was disturbed by it.

Suddenly, Ash turned to Mew, "I want to train with you today!"

Mew seemed happy, but replied, "That would be fun, but Mewtwo is a better teacher. Plus he's more powerful than me. I'm better at transforming!" With that statement, Mew transformed into Pikachu. Getting distracted, the two of them started to play.

Ash smiled as he remembered when he turned into a Pikachu. It had been an accident in Johto, by a magician named Lily. He would love to turn into one again, so that he could play with Mew and Pikachu. While he was musing on this, he saw Mewtwo, Iris and Cilan getting bigger. They looked at him with an expression of shock. Even Mewtwo looked mildly surprised.

He had felt this feeling before. Hesitantly, he looked down at his body, to only see yellow. He looked behind him and saw a large, yellow tail. He reached at the top of his head, and felt long ears! They weren't getting bigger, he was smaller!

Iris's eyes were gigantic, "You-you're a Pikachu."

Mewtwo said, "You must have obtained this power from Mew." Ash giggled, and felt as happy as he did when he was transformed the last time. Mew looked proud that he had inherited this power. For the first time, Ash was glad that Mew had interfered in his Legend Master transformation.

Mewtwo continued, "Well yes, that is great, but we must work on your offensive capabilities now." Ash and Mew begged Mewtwo to let him test out his transformation powers. They would also have a lot of fun using it. When the cat still refused, Ash thought of a plan. He wondered if it would help or hurt him, but he risked it anyway.

He focused on transforming into Mewtwo. He hoped he would be able to do it. Almost immediately, he grew taller and turned purple. He smiled when the transformation was complete. On both of the transformations, Ash retained his hat, and had spiky hair. He lowered his voice and put on a serious face.

He said in an impression of Mewtwo's voice, "My name is Mewtwo. I can never let Ash and Mew have any fun." At this impression everyone, except Mewtwo, burst into laughter. Mew had the cutest giggle, and Cilan had tears in his eyes.

Mewtwo gave up, "Fine, then. Do what you will. I hope this training becomes useful." With that, Mewtwo left the group once again. Ash felt sort of bad, but he wanted to try out this new power. He thought it would really come in handy. Besides, he bet Mew was a blast to play with.

Mew said in a mischievous tone, "First lesson, Ash. How to race me as a flying type!"

* * *

><p>Giovanni sat back in his office chair. The Team Rocket jets and helicopters were some of the fastest in the world. He could easily reach another region in a very short time. He was back in his main HQ in Kanto. Currently, he had Misty, Brock and Delia in his custody. Misty was quite easy to get, but Brock was more difficult, mainly because of all the siblings he had. No one could witness the kidnappings of the two gym leaders. But as always, Team Rocket triumphed. Personally, Giovanni had not spoken with the children, and they were given no explanation of why they were here. Honestly, he didn't care. He needed to find his son. Once again, he looked down at the picture of Ash he had taken from Delia's home. He used to love Delia, but now he almost hated her. How could she have not told him? He would interrogate her later.<p>

A voice said through an intercom, "Sir. I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Just say it!" Giovanni was not in the mood for this. He had no patience.

"…Your mother is here." Giovanni almost lost his sanity completely when he heard this. His mother and him were not on the best of terms. In fact, as soon as Giovanni became the leader of Team Rocket, they severed communications entirely. What could that woman want?

He sighed in resignation, "Send her in." He waited a couple of more moments, until his office door opened. She never did respect anyone's privacy. No one, except Giovanni, knew her real name. Everyone referred to her as Madame Boss. She was one of the most respected and feared Team Rocket leaders ever.

Now, she entered his office. Even in her mid-60's the woman was still dangerous. She had spiky, black hair, which was dyed that color now. If not, it would probably be gray. She was a tiny woman, and wore red and black clothing. Even now, she still had that malicious smirk that Giovanni inherited. Giovanni wondered if Ash got his hair from his grandmother.

He asked, "What do you want?"

"Giovanni! I haven't seen you in years, and this is how you treat me?" Giovanni repressed the urge to crush something in his hand.

Madame Boss continued, "I've heard that you have this elaborate plan to capture all the Legendary Pokemon. How is that going?" Madame Boss always thought her son was a failure, and that he would never amount to anything. He was determined to show her.

He gritted his teeth, "Very good. We have managed to get many already."

She replied, "While that is quite impressive, that is not the reason I came here. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do not doubt my intelligence, boy! Unfortunately, my maternal instincts felt that something was wrong. So, what is it?" Madame Boss had a talent for detecting false statements in even the most skilled liars. Giovanni didn't really have a chance. He also wanted to tell someone about his secret.

Straightening his gray suit, he replied, "I have a son."

* * *

><p>Oh man! Giovanni told his mommy! Wonder how she will react! Don't ask how I came up with Ash's impression of Mewtwo, it just randomly came to me! And had to bring back a little Ashachu!<p>

Ash: Please, don't make me meet that horrible woman! She's even more evil than Giovanni!

Larxa: But Ash, don't you want to meet your Granny?

Ash: I define a granny as a kind, old lady that makes cookies and tells stories. NOT an evil Rocket Boss. My family is so messed up!

Larxa: Yes, sorry about that. Anyway, so what are your powers now?

Ash: Let's see... I can talk to Pokemon, sense legendary pokemon feelings, transform into Pokemon, and communicate telepathically with Mew and Mewtwo

Larxa: Wow...Ash why are you so lucky?

Ash: Maybe it was Ho-oh on my first day?

Larxa: That's a good reason! Never thought of that!

Ash: Yes, so anyway (turns to readers) thanks for reading, and thanks for all the reviews!

Larxa: Yeah you guys are awesome! Until next time!


	9. Training Interrupted

Hello everyone. Another update! I am a lucky person! We had a snow day of Thursday, and a super intendent's day today! Four day weekend! Finally, our first snow day, I've only been waiting all winter! But anyway, enjoy this chapter, a little rising action in Ash's part.

* * *

><p>There was a deadly silence between the two Rockets. Madame Boss stared disbelievingly at Giovanni. The woman had never been more caught off guard in her life. Giovanni waited quietly for his mother's response. She sat down in one of the other chairs, completely in shock. For once, she was rendered speechless.<p>

Giovanni decided to take action. He grabbed the picture he had been looking at, and handed it over to his mother. She looked over the picture silently. Giovanni could tell that she focused in on Ash, recognizing him as her grandson, and his son. After all, he did have the same features of him, Delia and Madame Boss.

She said to him, "How long have you known?"

"Just recently." Persian supported his master by rubbing against his leg. Giovanni genuinely loved his Persian. To him, Persian was the only Pokemon that was not a weapon, but a friend. When he was a young man, he met Persian as a Meowth. He was on one of his first missions for Team Rocket, and a Meowth tried to steal some of their food. Giovanni, seeing its potential, took the opportunity and caught it.

Their relationship developed into a powerful friendship and alliance. Now, Persian didn't even go into the pokeball. Giovanni scratched his ears, before turning back to his mother.

Madame Boss seemed to have found her tongue again. She said, "Well, do you plan to tell me about him?" Giovanni told her as much about Ash as he knew. He obviously left out the part where Ash helped Mewtwo and Mew. He couldn't bear the reaction of his mother, without rage involved.

She smiled back, "And why is Ash not here?"

Giovanni clenched his fists, "He escaped from me." Once again, he left out Mewtwo and Mew.

"Really Giovanni? You couldn't manage to capture a child?" she shook her head in disappointment, "And here I thought that you were actually succeeding in life."

He replied dangerously, "He will not get away again. I will make sure of it." He despised his mother, especially when she doubted his abilities.

Madame Boss continued, "How about I help you find your run-away son?"

Giovanni exclaimed, "Mother, I don't need your help! I am perfectly capable of finding the boy by myself!" The truth was that Giovanni had no idea of where Ash went with Mew and Mewtwo. He had assigned Jessie, James and Meowth to keep watch for them in Unova, since that was where Ash was on his journey. Unfortunately for the Rocket boss, there haven't been any signs of them since they escaped. He wondered if Ash was still even in Unova.

His mother replied, "Come now! Do you take me for a fool? I know that you have no idea where to start looking!" Giovanni said nothing, as Madame Boss looked at him triumphantly. She closed her aged eyes in deep thought.

Finally she said, "If you want to know my opinion, I think that Ashton is hiding somewhere isolated."

Giovanni snapped, "Oh really? If so, do tell me how he managed to disappear so quickly!" In reality, Giovanni really did know how he got away.

Madame Boss was silent for another moment, until her eyes lit up. She said, "Does he have some sort of psychic Pokemon?" Giovanni almost burst out into uncharacteristic laughter at that moment. If only she knew. All of a sudden, he was hit with an idea. If he told his mother that Ash had Mewtwo and Mew, she would be even more motivated to find them. After all, she was obsessed with Mew, and it could work in his favor. If he managed to find Mew, she would finally stop doubting his competence as the leader of Team Rocket.

Smirking, Giovanni slyly said, "In fact, he does. Ash has stolen Mewtwo and Mew from me."

Like her son, Madame Boss also got easily enraged. She yelled, "And you're telling me now? Do you realize how long I've spent looking for Mew, boy?" Standing up, Madame Boss tossed the picture of Ash back on Giovanni's desk.

Before she stormed out of Giovanni's office, she said, "I'll help you find your brat! But I want that Mew!" Giovanni didn't think it would be this easy. His mother was very desperate to find Mew. As Giovanni thought about it, he decided he would give Mew to his mother. After all, it would prove her wrong, and he had the more powerful Mewtwo anyway.

He walked his mother out, while the grunts were careful to avoid her. They could tell the former Team Rocket boss was fuming, and didn't want to be on the receiving end of that anger. Giovanni was quite surprised to see how fast his mother walked. Some people at that age slowed down, but definitely not her.

When they arrived on the outside of the HQ, Giovanni saw a black jet waiting for her. Even though she was no longer a large part of Team Rocket, Madame Boss was still extremely well-connected.

Before she boarded the jet, Madame Boss said to Giovanni, "I will check other regions for Ash. I expect Mew when you capture it." With that, Madame Boss left her son to himself, as her jet flew off and disappeared.

Once again, Giovanni's communicator rang. On the other line was Dr. Zeger.

The scientist said, "Sir. I suggest we start to capture more legendary Pokemon. They seem to be moving apart from each other. A team with Cassidy and Butch has located one. They are waiting for your command to catch…"

Giovanni interrupted, "Fine! But I cannot go along. I am very busy." Giovanni was too preoccupied with his hunt for Ash to worry about other legendaries at the moment. When he found his son, he would then continue.

Zeger replied, "Yes. I will give them your answer. They will bring it back to the HQ."

"Very good," Giovanni said, as he hung up the communicator.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when Ash had finally stopped his "training" with Mew. They had races as Pokemon in the sky, land and sea. Mew had beaten him in flying, no matter how many different flying types he had transformed into. In fact, Mew had beaten him in most of the races, except when he had transformed into a Golduck to take victory in one of the water races. No matter, Ash had a lot of fun, and it was quite easy for him to change. He figured it was the aura Mewtwo talked about.<p>

He was sweating when he graciously took the lemonade that Cilan was handing out to him. Who knew transforming was so much work? As he enjoyed the lunch that his green-haired friend made, he vowed to himself that he would train with Mewtwo next. He saw him lounging by the shore, a little distanced from the rest of them. Ever since Ash had made an impression of him, he had ignored them all. He felt bad.

After lunch was over, Ash started to walk over to his friend. He was having so much fun with Mew, that he didn't realize he was still sore from the transformation into the Legend Master. He winced as some remnants of pain went through him.

Ignoring it, he said to Mewtwo, "Hey, are you still up for training?"

Mewtwo replied, "Are you sure? You do not wish to waste more time?" Ash felt a little hurt at his words. He still felt that transforming would come in handy. Of course, Mewtwo had a right to be a little upset.

"Hey, I'm sorry for turning into you. It was just a joke. And I don't think transformation is wasting time."

"No matter, it is my responsibility to train you, so let us begin." Just as before, Mewtwo instructed Ash to focus his mind. However, this time, Ash found he could do it. Mewtwo told Ash that he believed that he could generate shadow balls, just as he did. This was interesting for Ash, because when he transformed into Pokemon, he could not use any of their moves.

He said to him, "Good. Now imagine your hands containing spheres of pure energy." Ash had his eyes closed, so Mewtwo had to watch for any signs of the spheres appearing. Ash focused as much as he possibly could, but felt nothing.

Opening his eyes, he set his gaze on his hand. He stared at it, pleading for the dark blue energy to appear. Finally, the tiniest shadow ball showed itself. Ash saw it levitating in his palm, and it was tinier than his thumb. Needless to say, he was quite disappointed. It seemed he was not as gifted as he was in transforming.

Mewtwo said, "We can start with this. Now, do as I do." Mewtwo generated a similar shadow ball, only bigger. He thrust his arm in the direction of the forest, and the shadow ball crashed into the jumble of trees. When Ash repeated the action, the small sphere made it only halfway. Mewtwo told him to never give up. They practiced over and over, but Ash seemed to be getting nowhere.

Frustrated, the boy sat on the ground and huffed. Pikachu ran over, trying to help.

Mewtwo said, "Do not worry. You will get it." Pikachu agreed with Mewtwo, trying to motivate Ash to keep trying.

Before he could say anything, Ash was plagued with the worst headache he had ever experienced.

As he screamed, Iris and Cilan worriedly cried out, "Ash!" Ash felt his head spinning, and he could no longer see his friends. He saw black, and then saw a familiar scene.

_Ash found himself looking at the streets of Eindoak Town. Not very long ago, he, Cilan and Iris, had come here for a tournament, before continuing on to Nimbasa City. He had stopped the plans of a misguided Damon, who had disrupted the balance of the Dragon Force. He had been the Hero of Ideals, and teamed up with Zekrom. He also had befriended Victini, a small fire legendary. He recalled that the streets were often filled with happy people, who went about their daily business. _

_However, Ash saw that no one was on the streets. They were completely bare. _

_Suddenly, he saw a mother and her little girl running. The mom said, "Come on, hurry! There's nothing we can do! Those horrible people…" He noticed there were tears streaming down both of their faces. They reached a small home and bolted indoors. _

"_Someone, please help!" Ash heard this voice, and it sounded like a young boy's voice. He turned to the source of the sound, and found himself looking at Victini. He tried to call out to his friend, but could not speak. _

_Victini looked exhausted, and Ash wondered what could make him this way. He got his answer when he saw several Rocket grunts, chasing after the poor legendary, along with many Pokemon. With them, he saw two familiar faces. The woman had blonde hair, pulled back into two, long ponytails. The man had short, blue hair. It was Cassidy! And…Botch? Ash could never remember the other man's name, and he didn't care. _

_As Victini dodged the nets being thrown at him, he cried out, "Leave me alone!" Ash could tell Victini was too tired out to use any attacks. He had to help him! _

Before Ash knew it, he was back looking at the concerned faces of his friends.

Iris jokingly said, "I hope this isn't going to happen too often Ash." Horrified, Ash leapt up, and started raving like a madman.

Mewtwo said, "Slow down. What happened?"

Holding back tears, Ash replied, "It's Victini!"

* * *

><p>Poor Victini! And Giovanni is torn. He hates his mother, but he also wants to prove himself capable to her! While Ash has daddy issues, Gio has mommy issues. Haha. Anyway, I didn't do the ages of Cassidy and Butch because they are not officially introduced until next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Ash: No! Not Victini! I hope Cilan has more macaroons.

Larxa: I wonder, why does he pronounce it (MAC-A-RONS)? I always thought it was (MAC-A-ROONS).

Ash:... It's Cilan.

Larxa: True.

Ash: Yeah. Cilan does everything weird.

Cilan: AHEM! This weird person always feeds you!

Larxa: Aw Cilan, weird doesn't mean we don't like you! You're not as awesome as Brock, but you're still pretty cool.

Cilan: Thanks...

Ash: Yeah Cilan! You have green hair...

Larxa: Which means all arguments are invalid!

Cilan:... Okay?

Larxa: Sorry, been spending WAY too much time on the Internet.

Ash: Yeah, anyway, see you next time guys!


	10. A Close Victory

Hey guys! I was so excited to update! I think this chapter seems a little awkward, and on the short side. Tell me what you think. I can always edit it.

Cassidy: 22

Butch:22

* * *

><p>Ash tried to his best to give a simplified explanation of what he had witnessed. He sped through the events, because Victini certainly didn't have long. He hurriedly told Mewtwo that they needed to teleport.<p>

He asked in desperation, "Have you ever been to Eindoak Town?" He knew that Mewtwo couldn't teleport if had never been there.

Mewtwo looked saddened, "No... I have not." Ash was hit with fear, grief and hopelessness. Victini was in peril, and no one could help him!

He yelled, 'There has to be a way! Victini's going to get caught!" While Ash was panicking, Mewtwo came up with an idea. He told Ash that he could use his memories to teleport them to Eindoak. It might just save Victini.

Mewtwo said to Mew, "We will be back. Guard them!" By this, he was referring to Iris and Cilan, who might slow them down. Mew started to protest, before Mewtwo gave her a glare. She grudgingly flew over to the other kids. Pikachu hurried over, and jumped on Ash's shoulder. Apparently, Mewtwo didn't mind, because he didn't object to it.

Ash felt his mind being observed by Mewtwo, and he impatiently waited for them to teleport. Ash waved goodbye to the friends that were staying behind, and then him, Mewtwo and Pikachu disappeared.

When they arrived in Eindoak Town, Ash could clearly see Victini. The poor Pokemon looked ready to give up. Mewtwo teleported them by the corner of a nearby building, so that the Rockets wouldn't see them. In fact, Ash realized Mewtwo couldn't be seen at all. He told him this, and Mewtwo reluctantly agreed.

When Victini got hit by a net, Ash knew it was time to act. Without warning, he set Pikachu down, and told him to stay put. As he burst out of their hiding place, he vaguely heard Mewtwo say something about not using his powers, but he didn't listen. He ran as fast as he could, trying to get to Victini.

He heard Mewtwo say in his mind, _"Ash! Get back here now!"_ Ash knew it was too late, when one of the grunts noticed him running. He laughed at him, and elbowed his partner. The other grunt turned to see what the other one was talking about, and his eyes widened when he saw Ash.

He yelled, "Miss Cassidy!" Ash ran even faster, as he saw the grunts starting to get closer. He was finally a couple of feet away from Victini. He dived for the net, to only feel a hand pulling him back. He fell backwards, and hit the ground hard. When he looked up, he saw two old enemies.

The blonde smiled at him, "Well! Look who we caught, Butch!"

The man smirked at him, "Ash Ketchum! Cassidy, didn't the boss put out a major reward for whoever brings him in?" Cassidy nodded in agreement. Ash hurried to stand up, but Butch was quicker, and grabbed the boy. Ash squirmed, as Butch tried to drag him away. Ash saw Cassidy go to pick up Victini!

Telepathically, Mewtwo said, _"I am coming to help you." _

Ash thought back, _"No! I have one more thing to try. If they see you, they'll catch you!" _Ash didn't hear anything more from Mewtwo, so he thought of a plan. He tried kicking at Butch, but the man's grip only intensified. He desperately tried to reach for a pokeball, but to no avail. He realized there was only one option. Ash grimaced as he knew what he had to do. Just like Mewtwo, Ash had wanted to keep Team Rocket in the dark of his Legend Master powers until absolutely necessary.

It was set, when he saw Cassidy on a video communicator.

She said, "Giovanni, we have caught Victini. And you'll never guess who showed up to try and help…" He couldn't bear to see Giovanni's face looking at him in victory. He could not get caught! He hoped the shock of what he was about to attempt would make Butch let go of him.

Focusing his mind, he imagined himself turning into a Pidgeot. He remembered having one, and they were fast, and a pretty good size. He soon felt himself growing wings, and hearing Butch's surprised shout. The blue-haired man immediately let go of Ash.

Getting his chance, Ash flew up into the sky as quickly as he could. He then dived for Cassidy hoping to grab Victini. Ash felt a surge of pleasure, as he also saw Giovanni's shocked face on the communicator. Needless to say, it was easy for Ash to pick up the net in a Pidgeot's beak.

He laughed as he soared back into the sky. Giovanni yelled at him to surrender, even though Ash had the upper hand. He held Victini's net in his wings.

As he looked down at the enraged Rockets, he called out, "Giovanni, Cassidy, Bill, don't you know that bad guys always fail?"

"It's Butch!" The poor man was running his hands through his hair in frustration. It must have happened a lot.

Giovanni called from the communicator, "Ashton…come down here now!" Ash didn't know why Giovanni called him by his full name, and he didn't care. He ignored Giovanni's commands, and started to fly back towards Mewtwo. Victini was still unconscious, and probably would be for awhile.

When he reached Mewtwo, he looked a little angry.

He said to Ash, "Marvelous, now Team Rocket knows about your powers!" He took Victini from Ash, while he transformed back into himself. Pikachu agreed with the Legendary.

Ash retorted, "Well, what else could I do? You couldn't help me, and I had to get away from Biff! Now, let's get back to the Sevii Islands!" They could both hear the Rockets approaching, with Butch again correcting him. Ash grabbed on to Mewtwo, and they all disappeared. However, they didn't see a man, a woman and a Meowth hiding in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Giovanni angrily threw his communicator on the ground, while ignoring the apologies of Butch and Cassidy. He had instructed Zeger to handle the calls from them, but Cassidy had called him instead.<p>

He was quite angry that she would call him, until she explained what was happening. They were so close in getting Ash and Victini! Of course, Victini was a second priority for the boss, but it would still be very useful. He had felt a sense of victory when he saw Ash in Butch's grasp. He thought for sure he would get his son. The one thing he did not count on was that transformation! The blasted boy somehow transformed into a Pokemon! He had never heard of such a thing!

It was startling to Giovanni. He had no idea of how a human, not to mention a child could do that. Once again, that boy managed to elude him. He was so surprised by this, that he didn't even have time to tell Ash about the fate of Delia, Misty and Brock. That would be his next move. If that didn't work, he could always take more Legendary Pokemon. Giovanni wouldn't be surprised if Ash and Mewtwo would come to every Legendary in trouble. Ash had won this battle, but he would not win the war. His son would be by his side, willingly or not.

* * *

><p>What a surprise! Now Team Rocket knows about Ash's power! I hope it isn't too rushed. Victini wakes up next chapter!<p>

Ash: Uh oh, I feel like something bad is going to happen.

Larxa: Good guys always win.

Ash: Good. If I somehow became evil, I wouldn't know what to do. By the way, the last line was really creepy!

Larxa: I think Giovanni can be obsessed with finding things. He can be creepy, and evil, and crazy...

Giovanni: I WANT MY SON! YOU HAD BETTER WRITE THAT NOW GIRL! AND MAKE HIM EVIL!

Ash and Larxa: Hey, calm down!

Larxa: One, Ash isn't going to be evil...(Not for long anyway)

Ash: WHAT? I better not become evil at all!

Giovanni: *teardrop* I will finally have my heir to Team Rocket! And if he doesn't agree, I'll kill his Pikachu!

Larxa:... You mean the Pikachu you've spent the majority of the show trying to catch?

Mewtwo: (flies in) DO NOT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!

Larxa: I already have a bunch of times...

Mewtwo: WELL STOP IT! (flies away)

Larxa: Yeah, just going to end this before it gets crazier...

Giovanni: Yes, I guess so. Might as well have my chocolate break.

Larxa: O.o

Ash:O.o

Both: Don't say that word!

Mew: DID SOMEONE SAY CHOCOLATE? (creepily looks at Giovanni)

Giovanni: I hate you Larxa... AHHHHH! (chased by Mew)

Ash: Bye then?

Larxa: Yeah, have a good day. *snickers* unlike Giovanni!

Giovanni: I WILL SEND MY BEST AFTER YOU!

Ash and Larxa: Have fun Giovanni!


	11. Meetings

Hey guys! Next update! Let me know if there are any mistakes. This was typed fast! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Iris, Cilan and Mew jumped in surprise, when Mewtwo, Ash, Pikachu and the fainted Victini appeared out of nowhere. Victini was all beaten up, and had many scratches. Without being asked, Cilan immediately got to work; preparing a revival medicine for it. Mew looked relieved to see them unharmed, and flew over to Victini. It was obvious the two were friends.<p>

"Hi Victini," she said. Of course, there was no response. She softly continued, "Don't worry, my friends will help you!" As everyone started to wait, Mewtwo cleared his throat.

He said, "Ash, I would like to speak to you… in private." The boy nervously gulped. He knew this tone; his mother often used it when he was in trouble. He figured it was about using his powers. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, and he threw his pokeballs up in the air. Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, Tranquil, and Scraggy all popped out, looking very confused. Ash told them that they could go and help the others. When they went to help Cilan, Ash followed Mewtwo inside the ruins.

There was a moment of silence, as the two stood in the colossal ruins. Mewtwo turned to Ash, just looking at him.

Finally, Mewtwo said, "It was not wise to show them your powers." Ash sighed, as he knew this what was exactly what they would be talking about.

He replied with a shrug, "What else could I do? Hutch is surprisingly strong." He suddenly thought of something. He pointed out, "Also, he said that Giovanni put out a reward if they got me. I wonder why?" Mewtwo didn't seem surprised.

He replied, "Well, you did stop him from capturing Mew and I. I am sure he is not very happy with you." Ash was glad that Giovanni was having such a hard time; he deserved it. Whenever a Legendary was in trouble, he would be there to help. He would continue to learn from Mew and Mewtwo, and then they would take down Giovanni's evil plan.

However, Mewtwo was not done with his scolding, "Now, Team Rocket will use all their resources to get to you. Also, you will most likely develop new powers. They will try and use that."

Ash gritted his teeth, "No way! They'll never get me! We'll keep training!" Mewtwo allowed him a small smile, and was about to continue, when a voice shouted out.

It was the same young male voice that Ash had heard in his vision. It cried out, "Ash! Oh Ash! I knew someone would save me!" Ash turned around, and was smacked in the face by the now-energetic Victini. It hugged the boy's face, and laughed. The force from the little Pokemon was so great, it knocked Ash down.

Ash said in a muffled voice, "It's nice to see you Victini!" All of them decided to take the reunion outside. As Victini settled itself on Ash's shoulder, he saw the smiling faces on his friends' faces.

Victini sniffed his hair. He smiled and said, "I knew it!"

Ash turned towards him, "What?"

"I thought you would be a Legend Master! I can tell, but I wanted to be sure." Ash confirmed Victini's statement, and Victini snuggled up to him. Ash once again, found himself admiring this gift.

They all sat down near the shore, recounting their stories. Victini told them how Team Rocket was chasing him for awhile and he thought he was done for. Mew snuggled next to Iris, since Ash already had Victini and Pikachu. The kids' Pokemon all listened intently, wanting to know what they were up against, just in case they had to battle.

Mewtwo, who was actually with the group this time, spoke up. He said, "I had expected Team Rocket to cease from capturing Pokemon, since Mew and I escaped. However, they are still on the move…" Ash was then hit with an idea.

He interrupted, "Hey Mewtwo! Didn't you say I could summon Legendary Pokemon?" Everyone looked at Ash when he said this. If he could summon them to the Sevii Islands, they wouldn't have to risk getting caught.

Mewtwo replied, "I do not know about that. Yes, you will be able to, but I do not if you are ready yet. You cannot even do a simple shadow ball."

Ash retorted, "Like you said before, maybe I'm not good at offensive things. Maybe, I can do it!" Mew agreed with Ash, proud that he did better with her specialty. Mewtwo pondered this for a moment, before finally agreeing to it.

He said, "Okay, try it. Start off small, though. Picture the Legendary in your head, and imagine calling them over here." Mewtwo really didn't know how to explain this concept to a kid.

Victini said, "Ooh! Summon Shaymin! She's one of my friends!"

Ash answered him, "Yeah, I think I'll do Shaymin." Iris and Cilan looked confused, so Ash explained to them who Shaymin was. He told them that she was a Legendary grass-type from Sinnoh. Whenever she was exposed to the Gracidea flower, she transformed into her Sky Forme, and could fly. He remembered the whole mess with Giratina, and how Shaymin and he clashed throughout that whole adventure. However, when she left, she revealed that she liked him all along. Still, they got on each other's nerves. Also, she could speak with telepathy, so Cilan and Iris could understand her.

Ash started the process by concentrating, and closing his eye. He imagined the cute, green, little hedgehog Pokemon. He imagined pulling her to where they were. He didn't want any Pokemon to fall under Team Rocket. He called her with his mind. He chanted her name in his head, for good measure. For several minutes, nothing happened, and Ash was sure it wouldn't work. All of sudden, he felt a response. Something was coming.

He excitedly opened his eyes, and saw a small, purple portal appearing out of nowhere. Iris and Cilan looked amazed. He saw a flash of green, coming down at him…

He gasped, and tried to move away, but Shaymin fell right on top of him.

She looked stunned, "Okay… where am I?" She didn't see she was on top of Ash.

Iris exclaimed, "Aw! You're so cute! And you can talk!"

Cilan said, "Oh yes, a wonderful ingredient in the grass-type recipe! Telepathy and cuteness all in one!" Shaymin smiled sweetly at Iris.

She said, "Hello. You remind me of someone." Iris picked up Shaymin and admired her.

Ash leapt up, "Hey Shaymin!" The hedgehog looked at Ash, and smiled. She then noticed Mewtwo, Mew and Victini. The fire Legendary went over, and gave her a hug.

Confused, Shaymin asked, "Okay. Now that we're all here, what is going on?"

Ash shrugged, "I'm the Legend Master." He wondered if he would have to introduce himself to all Pokemon now. Shaymin didn't say anything for a moment, looking at Mewtwo to see if it was true. When Mewtwo nodded, Shaymin gasped.

"I knew someone summoned me!" She jumped out of Iris' arms, and went over to Ash. She said arrogantly, "Did you miss me that much?" Ash started to wonder if this was such a good idea.

* * *

><p>Jessie looked at James and Meowth. They both signaled for her to continue. She sighed, as she realized what she had to do. They had been spying on Butch and Cassidy, when the Twerp had showed up. She had seen Mewtwo and Pikachu hanging back, while he went and saved Victini. When he had transformed into a Pidgeot, they had been planning to catch him, so they could get the reward Giovanni had offered.<p>

When they had escaped, Jessie and co. heard them reveal their hiding place. Usually, she would have no problems about getting the Twerp in trouble. However, this time she felt horrible for some reason. All three of them did. She thought about when Mewtwo had decided to let them keep their memories at Mt. Quena, despite that they were members of Team Rocket. They had kept that secret from their Boss, since they did technically betray him.

Still, she had to do this. Once Team Rocket captured all the Legendaries, she would have the life she'd always wanted.

With her stomach hurting, Jessie knocked on the door to Giovanni's office. Meowth and James stood by her side.

"Enter," they heard the Boss say. Before hand, they agreed on not saying the motto. He always seemed annoyed by this, although Jessie didn't know why.

He asked them, "What do you fools want? I am very busy!"

Jessie spoke up, "Sir? We…" Should she do this? She admired Mewtwo…

He rolled his eyes, "What?"

James blurted out, "We know where the Twerp and Mewtwo are hiding!" Meowth and Jessie looked at James with shock. He always seemed to let Jessie take the lead.

Giovanni looked very shocked. He dropped the paper he was looking at. He said to them, "Really? Where are they then?" He obviously seemed very interested.

Meowth always had wanted the glory. Glaring at Giovanni's Persian, he said proudly, "They're at the Sevii Islands." Giovanni smirked evilly, and opened a drawer in his desk. The three looked at what he pulled out. He grabbed the reward money and some sort of bracelet…

* * *

><p>I think Jessie, James, and Meowth don't really know what's going on. Next Chapter: Action Packed!<p>

Ash: Do I even want to know what that bracelet is?

Larxa: Not really.

Ash: Oh great. I just can't wait.

Larxa: Haha.

Ash: What?

Larxa: You just rhymed!

Ash... Really?

Larxa: Haha yeah!

Ash: I don't have anything to say right now... I'm actually kind of drained.

Larxa: Me too actually. (turns to readers) I'm wiped guys! That's all for today! Bye then!

Ash: Bye.


	12. Ash's Ultimatum

Hey guys! I've managed to update before next weekend! I was so excited. You guys are going to hate me after this chapter, but don't worry, it will get better. Once again, I was pressed on time, so let me know if there are any errors. New character:

Domino: 21

NOTICE (as of 3/19/12): I have fixed a couple of grammatical errors I've noticed :)

* * *

><p>Iris and Shaymin seemed to like each other a lot, much to the expense of Ash. Even though Shaymin did like him, she never missed an opportunity to berate him. She seemed to enjoy making him angry. Together, the two of them didn't make a good combination for Ash.<p>

After that last encounter, Ash wanted to perfect his shadow balls. He sat down by the ruins, and started to practice forming them. While it was getting easier to generate them, they were still pathetically small. He wished he could do it right, like Mewtwo could. He needed to get stronger, so that they could stop Team Rocket. Ash wondered if he could find some more Legendaries. After all, the more they had, the better chances they had of getting to the captured ones.

It was then, did Ash notice Mewtwo talking to Cilan. The boy smiled. Mewtwo had finally started to warm up to his new friends. He wanted Mewtwo to see that not all humans were evil.

Ash felt oddly at peace in the Sevii Islands. The paradise was perfect for their situation. He could find all the Legendaries, and bring them here. In Ash's mind, it would work out perfectly. He and Mewtwo would lead them to Team Rocket. They would stop their plans, and the captured ones would be freed. After that was done, he would finally earn his bolt badge. In his mind, it would be simple. After all, Team Rocket was just a bunch of fools who built pitfalls and always lost in the end. The only member that scared him was Giovanni. There was something about the man that unnerved Ash. He was different than the rest of the Rockets. He seemed to actually be evil. Ash laughed as he thought of Jessie, James and Meowth. As long as they were in Team Rocket, Giovanni would never succeed. No matter what they did, they always failed.

Victini flew over to Ash. He said, "Hi! Can you ask Cilan if he has any of those yummy things?"

Ash replied, "Macaroons?" During the adventure in Eindoak Town, the group often bribed Victini with sweet macaroons to become visible for them.

Victini exclaimed, "Yeah! I love macaroons… just not that white kind!" Ash laughed, as Victini made a disgusted face. He went over to Cilan, who was still talking to Mewtwo.

Ash interrupted, "Hey Cilan, can you make some of those macaroons? Victini loves them."

Cilan held up a finger, "Of course! I suppose we could all use a snack. It will take an hour though." While Cilan got to work, they all started to talk about their next plan. They all agreed that Ash should continue to practice his shadow ball. Then, and only then, would they start their own hunt for Legendaries.

Shaymin said with her nose in the air, "Yeah that shadow ball needs a lot of work. You're not very good." Iris giggled, and stroked her. She snuggled against Iris' arms.

Mew retorted, "Don't be mean! Ash is the best!"

Shaymin studied Ash for a moment. Then she said, "Eh, I've seen better." Ash rolled his eyes, while the others chuckled. He decided to not let the hedgehog get to him. She wanted to instigate him.

While the macaroons were cooking, everyone did their own thing. Mewtwo and Ash tried unsuccessfully to generate bigger shadow balls. Iris, Axew, and Shaymin explored the shore for seashells. Meanwhile, everyone's Pokemon was playing with Mew and Victini. The two together really knew how to have fun. Cilan sat near the macaroons, making sure of every detail. He would not lose track of time, and have them burnt.

Finally, Cilan announced, "Hey guys, the macaroons are ready!" All of them immediately rushed over to him. He handed a pink one to Victini, and he gobbled it as fast as he could. Ash convinced Mewtwo to try one. The cat hesitantly picked up a blue one, and bit in to it. It was unlike Mewtwo to try sweet food like this.

Ash laughed at the expression of happiness on Mewtwo's face. He made a note to give Mewtwo a lot of sweets when this was over. Meanwhile, Cilan was trying to keep Mew away. She had already eaten three.

Ash heard her say, "But I must have more! They're so good!" Victini wholeheartedly agreed. Iris shared her portion with Shaymin and Axew. Ash handed Pikachu a plump, green one. He really loved Cilan's cooking. Emolga managed to steal a couple from an oblivious Oshawott.

The perfect moment was ruined by the roars of helicopters. Everyone froze with fear and confusion. Before any movements could be made, an armada of them flew over the trees. Of course, they belonged to Team Rocket. The lead one was the biggest, and Ash deducted it must have been Giovanni's.

There was a moment's pause, before Mewtwo yelled, "GET TO THE RUINS!" He fired a large shadow ball at Giovanni's helicopter, only for it to be easily evaded. Ash, Cilan and Iris dropped everything and darted towards the entrance, with the Pokemon not far behind.

Just as they were about to make it, a single figure dropped down and stood in their path. She had short, blonde hair, and carried a black tulip.

Ash growled, "Domino!" Mewtwo glared at the woman who helped Giovanni at Mt. Quena.

Confused for a moment, she asked, "How do you know me kid?" It was then, when Ash realized his mistake. Of course Domino wouldn't recognize him; she had her mind wiped!

He stuttered, "Uh… lucky guess?" She narrowed her eyes at Ash, not quite believing him. This exchange gave the helicopters time to land behind them. They were surrounded. Many Rockets came out, and waited for orders. Then, Giovanni and Persian, along with Jessie, James and Meowth stepped out of the lead one. He smirked in approval, and handed them the reward money. Ash couldn't believe it! Those clowns must have found out their hiding spot. As Giovanni's focus turned to the group, Mew, Victini and Shaymin all jumped towards Ash. Since Ash already had Pikachu on his left shoulder, it was hard for Ash to support them all. Mew flew to his right shoulder, Victini to his head, and Shaymin jumped onto his actual face. He was momentarily caught off-balance, before Shaymin had pity, and shared his head with Victini.

Giovanni saw this, and said, "Now, I wonder, why do these Legendary Pokemon all flock to you for comfort? You are just a boy."

Shaymin replied, "Because he's the Legend Master!"

Ash yelled, "Shaymin, stop!" Shaymin was so caught up in the moment, she didn't realize she let that slip.

She sheepishly said to Ash, "Oops, sorry…" The Rockets seemed to move in closer to them, and Mewtwo prepared to defend them.

He said to Giovanni, "Leave now, or I will have no mercy!"

Giovanni answered slyly, "Why would I leave? You all are mine." With that Domino, who was behind Mewtwo, threw a net directly at him. Before Ash could utter a warning, it hit its target. Mewtwo was flung to the ground.

Ash yelled, "Mewtwo!" and the battle begun. All of the kids' Pokemon jumped forward, and used their attacks on the grunts. Nets were flying everywhere, and everyone jumped out of the way.

Ash ran to his fallen friend, dodging the grunts' nets and Pokemon. When he got to him, Mewtwo was almost drained.

He shook him, "Wake up! Get up Mewtwo!" Ash didn't notice the tears going down his face. What happened to their perfect plan? It was destroyed.

Mewtwo weakly said, "Leave me here. Get away…" Mewtwo, one of the most powerful Pokemon, proceeded to faint. With anger surging through his veins, Ash ran towards Giovanni, with his arm outstretched. Powerful energy was beginning to develop. Out of his palm, arose a giant shadow ball.

Ash smirked, and thrust it towards the Rocket Boss. At first, Ash thought it would hit, but the Persian intercepted it with a shadow claw.

Giovanni said calmly, "Surrender, and I'll leave your friends alone." Ash looked back towards his friends, and saw that Iris and Cilan were beginning to have trouble. Mew, Victini and Shaymin were also fighting, but they were eventually going to get caught.

He grimaced, "What about Mewtwo?"

Giovanni ignored this, and used his greatest weapon, "Look up there, if you need other incentives." He pointed to another helicopter. As Ash turned to look, he saw a scene of horror. Tied up and gagged, were his mother, Brock and Misty. They look relieved to see him, but terrified at the same time.

He called in outrage, "Mom? Misty? Brock?" Giovanni took a couple of steps forward, and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. He angrily shook it off.

Giovanni asked, "Do you give up? If not, we can still take you by force. And, we might use all of your friends in our experiments. I can assure you, it wouldn't be a pleasant experience." He didn't know what to do. If he surrendered, Giovanni might still catch his friends and the Legendaries. If he didn't, it was definite. It was decided, when Mew, Shaymin, and Victini were all hit by nets. They couldn't possibly win this.

"OKAY! JUST STOP THEM!" Giovanni smirked, and called off the fight. All of the grunts immediately stopped. Cilan and Iris were exhausted, and looked around with terror in their eyes. Giovanni took something out of his gray suit. It was a black bracelet that looked very hi-tech. He explained to Ash that it would keep him from escaping from him. Thinking it was a tracking device, Ash allowed him to attach it to his wrist. He didn't want to disobey Giovanni, and have anyone else hurt.

All of a sudden, Ash felt like he was vulnerable. He didn't know why, but it felt as if he couldn't see right, or hear as well.

Pikachu gave a heart-wrenching cry, "Pika Pi!" Ash froze. He couldn't understand Pikachu. When Giovanni saw the shock in Ash's eyes, he smiled.

Giovanni grabbed Ash and said, "Leave those kids here. Get all the Pokemon."

Ash screamed, "What? NO!" He tried to run away from Giovanni, but his grip was like steel. This man was much bigger than Ash was.

As Giovanni dragged Ash away, he said, "Shouldn't you know by now not to trust Team Rocket?" Ash angrily tried to transform into a flying-type, but he couldn't. Giovanni smiled in victory, as he led Ash into the helicopter.

* * *

><p>Pikachu tried his best to defend his fallen comrades. He stood guard in front of the fainted Mewtwo, Mew, Victini and Shaymin. There was no chance of getting to Ash, so Pikachu stood by his Pokemon friends. All among them, Pokemon were falling. Cilan and Iris were stopped from helping by grunts. Pikachu used as many attacks as he possibly could. To his left, he saw Snivy get caught in one of the nets. He tried to help her, but he was tiring fast. After a few moments, he realized he was the last of the Pokemon standing.<p>

Domino said to him, "You're a tough little Pikachu. The boss has wanted you for awhile. But, game over." As she said this, she threw a net at Pikachu, ultimately sending him into darkness.

* * *

><p>Poor everyone! Stay with me guys!<p>

Larxa: Now, we have another battle! Ash vs Twilight's Shad0w! Ash will be using Pikachu, and TS will be using his Riolu, Shadow!

Ash: Ready Pikachu?

TS: Ready Shadow?

Shadow: You bet!

Larxa: ... Did that Riolu just speak?

Ash: Good, I wasn't the only one to hear that?

TS: No, my Riolu can speak with its Aura.

Larxa: Okay then. Since TS is the challenger, he will get the first move. Ready? GOO!

TS: Shadow, use Dynamic Punch!

Ash: Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack! (Pikachu gets out of Shadow's way)

TS: Try an Iron Tail!

Ash: Counter it with your Iron Tail! (The two iron tails collide in mid-air)

Ash: Thunderbolt! Quick! (Shadow is hit)

TS: Hurry, Shadow Ball! (Pikachu is hit)

Ash: Are you okay? (Pikachu nods) K, use Quick Attack!

TS: Get out of the way, and use Dynamic Punch! (Shadow avoids, and then hits Pikachu)

Ash: Pikachu, get up. (Pikachu gets up weakly)

TS: Finish this up with Aura Sphere! (Powerful Aura flies at Pikachu)

Ash: Quick, close-range Electro Ball! (Pikachu runs forward and the attacks collide, surrounding the Pokemon in smoke)

TS: Shadow!

Ash: Pikachu! (Smoke clears and both Pokemon are fainted)

Ash: Aw! Pikachu!

TS: Shadow!

Larxa: It looks like both Pokemon are fainted! Which means this battle ends in a tie!

Ash: Nice battle!

TS: Thanks! They both did great!

Shadow: Thanks! (turns to readers) Goodbye everyone!


	13. Trapped

Hey guys! Once again, the weekly update. At the end of the chapter, I don't think what Giovanni does is OCC, but let me know if you think it is. After all, he does have a temper. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Ash grunted as he tried in vain to struggle against Giovanni. They had just flown away from the Sevii Islands, and Ash would rather jump off the helicopter, than stay with this man. More grunts came to help their boss, but Giovanni instructed them to stay back. Having enough, Giovanni picked up Ash and threw him in the nearest seat.<p>

He was dazed for a moment, before he realized he could escape. Hurriedly, Ash sprang back up and started to make a run for it.

Giovanni had finally lost his temper. He screamed, "SIT DOWN, OR YOUR MOTHER WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" Ash stared at Giovanni with shock, anger and fear. Trembling a little, Ash sat down at the window seat, making sure he didn't meet the other man's gaze. He hated him with a passion. Giovanni sat down beside him, with Persian squeezing in between them. Ash hated the evil Pokemon's fur against him. Usually, Ash would argue that no Pokemon was evil, but he was starting to have doubts about this one. It obviously knew he was the Legend Master, and it didn't even spare him a pitying glance. It looked at him with pure malice and arrogance. Persian only had one master.

Ash picked at the black bracelet that seemed to grow tighter around his wrist. Maybe if he could get it off, his powers would return. Ash angrily tried to tear it away, while Giovanni watched with amusement.

He chuckled, "That will not do you any good. It's virtually indestructible." Ash ignored him, and continued to try and get it off of him. After a couple of minutes of doing this, Ash fell back in his seat.

He asked, "What is it, anyway?"

Giovanni replied, "Well, it is designed off of the same technology used to repress a Pokemon's powers. I figured it would work for your condition." Giovanni seemed to be waiting for Ash to elaborate on this, but the boy didn't say anything. He continued, "Now you will tell me what a Legend Master is." Ash wanted to laugh at this man's request. He had taken his mother, his friends, and the Pokemon. Did he honestly think Ash would tell him anything? Besides, Ash had only agreed to surrender himself. He never agreed to talk. Now that he thought about it, Ash was beginning to feel like a horrible Legend Master. He had allowed so many to get caught. He certainly didn't deserve these powers.

Seeing that the boy was not about to talk, Giovanni let up for the moment. Ash wondered if he would be killed, and shivered at the thought. Because he had caused so much trouble for Team Rocket, there seemed to be a very likely chance.

The sudden ring of Giovanni's communicator interrupted Ash's thoughts. The boss let a glare serve as a warning, as he went to take the call. If he tried to escape, Misty, Brock and his mother would suffer the consequences. Persian followed his master to a private section of the helicopter, and Ash was left alone. As soon as Giovanni was out of earshot, Ash looked around his section. The grunts had given their boss privacy, and no one was there. Desperately, Ash once again clawed at the bracelet. It just had to come off! He banged his wrist against the wall, feeling like a trapped Pokemon. He ignored the pain, and bit his lip to keep from crying out. He even tried biting at it, but all that managed to do was make his teeth hurt. Finally, when his wrist could take no more, Ash realized it was futile. He would never get this stupid thing off.

Some tears started to trickle down his face, and not just from the pain. He had let everybody down. What could he do now that he was captured? As he heard Giovanni coming back, Ash made sure to wipe the tears from his face. He couldn't allow the boss to see him like this. As he sat back down, Ash turned his entire face to the window.

It wasn't his face that Giovanni noticed. He grabbed Ash's bruised wrist, "What did you do, you foolish boy?" Ash wondered why Giovanni would even ask. He had thought that Giovanni would actually relish the fact.

He said, "I tried to get it off." For a moment, Giovanni almost looked… concerned? No, it must have been a trick of the eyes. Giovanni didn't care if he injured himself. All of a sudden, a gray-haired scientist came into their section. Giovanni referred to him as Dr. Zeger. Dr. Zeger told him that they were going to land.

Apparently, Team Rocket had headquarters in every region. The one they were landing in was in a familiar city. Ash immediately recognized it as Viridian City in Kanto. He was being dragged all over, wasn't he? Still, it was good to be in a place he remembered. By the look in Giovanni's eyes, Ash could tell this was their main base. If he ever escaped, he now knew where to go. Before they had departed from the helicopter, Giovanni had warned Ash not to say a word to anyone who might be out on the streets.

Giovanni must have had the city wired, for no one was out on the streets, making it conveniently easy for them to get to the HQ. Ash saw his mother, Misty and Brock being led by a grunt. He started to run forward to them, only to be stopped by Giovanni. He wasn't even allowed to see them now. He didn't even know of how they were being treated.

As they all entered the HQ, Ash had to get searched. He uttered a protest when they took his black Pokedex away, but stopped when he saw Giovanni's scowl. Ash heard roaring from down below. He gave Giovanni a questioning look, and the boss smiled. After instructing the others to go about their business, he led Ash down to the lowest floor of the building. The roars continued to get louder.

They finally came across a gray, bolted door. Giovanni entered a password, that Ash couldn't see, and the door sprung open. When it did, Ash saw a scene of horror. There was a large hall with many large cages, and several of them held Pokemon… Legendary Pokemon. Red energy flowed across the bars of the cages, and Ash figured it held the Pokemon inside.

Giovanni said, "Don't you love this? This is Team Rocket's Legendary Pokemon storeroom." Ash ran forward to see the Pokemon. The first he saw was Arceus. It seemed to give him a saddened look, and got as close as he could to the bars. Ash tried to communicate with Arceus, but he felt no reply. The cage and bracelet must have been interfering with both of their powers.

With a cry on anger, Ash jumped towards the cage. Having nothing else, Ash felt it was the next best thing he could do. The red energy extended, and Ash was flung backwards. Apparently, it was also a force field of some kind.

Ignoring the intensified pain in his wrist, Ash ran to the other cages. He noticed Mesprit, Ho-oh, Entei, Manaphy, and Dialga. As he looked at Dialga, it seemed to be ecstatic to see him. It rushed to the front of the cage, only for it to be flung back.

He said sadly, "Don't do that. I just tried. Dialga, I'm captured too." When Dialga heard these words, its head dropped noticeably. He left Dialga alone, knowing nothing that could be done to help it.

When he passed by the next cage, Ash saw a Pokemon he had never seen before. It was of a sturdy build, and looked tough-looking. It was gray, and had two horns that seemed to extend from its back. It had four hooves that looked almost like boots. It focused its yellow eyes on Ash hesitantly. It knew there was something different about Ash.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm the Legend Master." The Pokemon began a series of grunts, probably trying to talk with Ash. He continued, "I can't hear you. This bracelet has me as trapped as your cage." The Pokemon nodded its head and turned away from Ash in disappointment.

Giovanni overheard this and walked over to him, "That was Terrakion. It is a Pokemon native to Unova. So… you can speak to Pokemon?"

Ash disregarded this, and yelled, "You evil man! You're horrible! How can you do this?"

Giovanni calmly responded, "I can do whatever I wish. I will rule the world with these Pokemon on my side." Suddenly, Rocket grunts walked in with the unconscious Mew, Victini and Shaymin. Before Ash could do anything, Giovanni thought ahead and grabbed on to him.

Ash yelled, "Guys! Wake up!" They didn't stir, as the grunts placed them in their cages. Ash continued to look out for Mewtwo, but he didn't appear to be with them.

Still struggling, Ash asked, "Where's Mewtwo?" Giovanni explained that Mewtwo would be confined in a laboratory, so his will could be altered to Giovanni's control. Mewtwo was too strong-willed to be like the others.

Giovanni finished, "And he will never be able to escape from me again." Giovanni finally let go of Ash, now that the new Legendaries were secure. He ran over to their cages and looked at them sadly.

He turned back at Giovanni and yelled, "If you think you can get away with this, you're as stupid as Jessie and James! You can't control things like this!" Persian looked like it wanted to jump at Ash, but Giovanni acted first. Losing his temper, Giovanni slapped the boy across the face. Ash was so shocked that he fell to the ground. There was only so much disrespect that a criminal team leader could take. When the caged Legendaries saw this, they started to angrily roar at Giovanni.

Without thinking Giovanni yelled, "You little brat! Don't you ever talk to your father like that again!" Ash looked at Giovanni with wide-eyes, as he held his cheek. There was dead silence between the two.

* * *

><p>Iris groggily opened her eyes, to see the sky darkening . The last thing that she remembered was one of the Rocket grunts ordering a Petilil to use sleep powder. As she looked around, all she noticed was a sleeping Cilan. She frantically searched for the Legendary Pokemon, and then remembered what had happened. The girl also noticed all of their Pokemon were gone as well.<p>

She cried out, "Axew!" Axew was her best friend, and she couldn't bring herself to wonder what would happen to him in the hands of Team Rocket. Emolga and Excadrill had helped out at the battle, but they were nowhere in sight either.

She ran to Cilan, and started shaking him. The green teenager slowly opened his eyes. When he was fully awakened, he also searched for his Pokemon. His Pansage, Dwebble and Stunfisk were all missing.

Cilan said, "That trick was not delicious at all!" He knew that Ash had been deceived by Giovanni.

Iris sighed, "Cilan, what are we going to do?" Since he was the oldest of the three, Cilan took the responsibility of watching over them. Since that Ash was gone, Cilan felt as if he had failed at that responsibility. However, there was nothing he could possibly do for Ash at the moment. He had to take care of Iris, who needed the comfort. He just hoped Ash could hold on.

He said to her, "I say we go to the ruins, and try to get some sleep. We'll get off the Sevii Islands somehow. In the morning we'll figure everything out." Iris still looked upset and frightened, so Cilan tried to add some humor. He held up a finger, "And I happen to be a navigation connoisseur! We'll cross the sea with ease!" Iris laughed, and the two of them went to get some much-needed rest.

* * *

><p>Poor Cilan and Iris! They're scared and confused. (insert sad face here) Anyway, I think that Ash did deserve that. It's the ultimate insult to be called as idiotic as Jessie and James. Once again, tell me if you think that isn't right. Hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

Ash: Really? Why do you enjoy my pain?

Larxa: It's vital to the story Ash. Please don't hate me!

Ash: Oh well, so what's this about a battle?

Larxa: Oh yeah! (turns to readers) Next chapter, Ash will participate in a double battle using Pikachu and Palpitoad against Twilight's Shad0w with his Riolu, Shadow, and Some Gal with a Haxorus with her Infernape, Blue.

Ash: Yeah! Bring it on guys!

Larxa: Oh they will Ash. Twilight's Shad0w wanted a rematch.

Ash: Fine with me.

Larxa: Good.

Ash: So yeah. You and your cliffhangers are EVIL. That was cruel, leaving my scene ending like that.

Larxa: I know :)

Ash: Whatever. They'll be the ones killing you with harpoons.

Larxa: Shhhhh! Don't give them ideas!

Ash: HEY GUYS! BRING YOUR WEAPONS! KNIVES, SCISSORS, PITCHFORKS, CHAINSAWS AND TEDDY BEARS!

Larxa: Teddy bears? Really?

Ash: They can really hurt. Especially if they are thrown with the eyes hitting you.

Larxa: Ouch. That does hurt. (gets gigantic shield) BRING IT ON! Goodbye everyone!


	14. Hope Lost and Plans Made

(IMPORTANT A/N!) Hello, everyone! I have some news. Next week on Thursday, through Spring break I'll be in Vegas and California! Phantom of the Opera in the Venetian! This will be the last update, until the week after. Sorry guys:( This chapter also has a lot of cliffhangers. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>What did he just say? Ash stared dumbly at the man who said he was his father. It couldn't be possible. Ash's mother had told him that his father had gone on a long Pokemon journey before Ash was born. He wasn't that good at first. He had even taken four days to get to Viridian City! But then, a tragic accident on the way to the Pokemon League had taken his father's life, and Ash was left without a father.<p>

Ash pushed himself off the floor. He cried out, "You're insane! My dad died!"

Giovanni replied, "Oh really? What was his name then? What did he look like?" The man impatiently tapped his foot against the ground, waiting for Ash to realize the truth. As he thought about it, Ash had never seen any pictures of his dad at the house. His mom had never really talked about him. When he would ask, his mom would suddenly change topics; often offering him some delicious food. He didn't even actually know his dad's name. Despite all this, Ash wouldn't admit the truth to Giovanni. He had to convince him otherwise.

He stammered, "His name was…." Ash looked around in a panic, trying to gain inspiration. As his focus settled on the bars of the cage, Ash blurted it out. He said, "Red. Yeah, Red Ketchum." Now, Ash wasn't the best of actors, and he could tell it didn't sound believable. When Giovanni raised an eyebrow, Ash knew he would have to try his hardest. He made it up as best as he could, "Yeah! He looked a lot like me! He was the best Pokemon trainer ever!" Ash hoped Giovanni would take the bait. However, the man didn't look convinced.

He said, "Fine. Shall we prove it, son?"

Ash screamed, "Don't call me that!" Giovanni smirked, and motioned for Ash to come with him. Ash was hesitant to do so, but seeing the look of victory on Giovanni's face, made him follow. Ash, Giovanni, and Persian went back up the staircase, passing many grunts who saluted their leader. He felt very uncomfortable within Team Rocket. Many of them looked at him curiously. They had probably seen him before.

Finally, they arrived in the laboratory of Team Rocket. It was very large, having hallways of other doors. This one had many lab tables, and research supplies. Many crazy-looking scientists surrounded them, ready to obey Giovanni's demands. They must have known that if their boss came, it was serious. They seemed to have an odd glint in their eyes, as they spotted Ash. Dr. Zeger noticed him, and walked up.

He evilly asked Giovanni, "So, are we going to attempt the first human-Pokemon merge experiment with this meddling boy?" Ash couldn't believe this! Team Rocket was worse than he expected! Before he could panic, Giovanni put a hand on his shoulder. Once again, Ash moved away as fast as he could, and crossed his arms. There was no way he would let him touch him.

Giovanni replied, "No. However, I do need you to run a blood test." When Zeger was about to ask for more information, Giovanni put a hand up, and said he would explain later. Of course, Ash got no say in what happened to him. So, when a scientist approached him with a needle, Ash stepped back in alarm.

He said, "There's no way I'm letting you stick that in my arm!" The scientist looked at Giovanni, unsure of what to do. When Giovanni urged him to continue, a couple more came forward, just in case he would fight. And fight he did.

Ash couldn't stay here another minute. He knew deep in his heart, that it was a very good possibility that Giovanni told him the truth. He couldn't confirm it by getting this blood test. He quickly dodged a scientist's grab for him. He could no longer rescue anyone. He would come back with members of the Elite Four. Cynthia would be a really good person to help him. He could hear Giovanni yelling orders, and commanding that he returned.

Before he could run any further, he felt something hit him from behind. Ash fell forward on his already injured wrist. He cried out, as the thing refused to move off his back. When he looked, he met the hissing face of Persian. Its claws were beginning to dig into his back, and the cat seemed to warn him about moving. The scientists ran over and grabbed the boy again. He was dragged back into the research room, and was placed in front of an angry-looking Giovanni.

Refusing to acknowledge him, Giovanni ordered for the scientist to proceed. The man with the needle hesitantly approached Ash, who was being held down by five Rockets.

Giovanni yelled, "Do it! Now!" The poor man quickly went over to the squirming Ash, and jabbed the needle in his vein. Ash yelped, and tried to shake the Rockets off of him, but the fear of their boss kept them from loosening their grip. When the clear needle turned red, they dropped Ash to the ground, not bothering to give him a bandage. He saw one of the scientists, handing over the tube to Dr. Zeger, and Ash was suddenly hit by a feeling of horror. If he was Giovanni's son, that wouldn't be the only thing they would find out. They would most likely discover the power that was in him, from Mewtwo and Mew! After all, they did transfer their powers into him. It would most likely be in his bloodstream!

He stood up slowly, still feeling some pain from the forceful needle. He wanted to stop the bleeding, and put a hand over it. It was over, and there was nothing that Ash could do to prevent that blood test. He saw Giovanni issuing a secret order to Zeger. Ash couldn't make out of what they were saying, but he figured it was bad for him. Soon, Zeger disappeared with Ash's blood tube, into one of the other doors. Giovanni motioned for Ash to follow him. Having no more resolve or hope, Ash followed without a fight. This time, many grunts followed them to their destination.

Ash groaned, as he saw another prison room. It was a dim and damp dungeon. Apparently, Team Rocket was prepared for many prisoners. Unlike the Legendary Storeroom, this one had regular cells. As they walked by the cells, Ash froze in horror, when he saw the occupants. This room… held people.

Giovanni sneered, "Enemies of Team Rocket." Ash gulped, and the party continued to walk on. They eventually stopped at a large one. One of the grunts opened the gate, and Giovanni motioned to Ash.

He said, "For your actions, you will be staying here." The boy didn't expect to be anywhere else and sadly nodded. Giovanni continued, "However, I am a fair man, and I expect you to be grateful after this." Ash was goaded into the black cell, and Team Rocket shortly departed. He wondered why Giovanni would expect him to be grateful.

A familiar voice called out, "Ash, is that you? It's not some trick by them?" Ash turned towards the voice, and saw the tear-stained face of his mother.

* * *

><p>Giovanni had told Dr. Zeger to perform a DNA test, wanting to be sure about his relationship to Ash. He had mentioned this to him in secret, because he did not want the rest of Team Rocket to know yet. The technology of Team Rocket was so far advanced, that it would only take an hour to get results. That was very lucky for Giovanni, who didn't have the patience to wait days.<p>

He had just left Ash in the dungeon, along with his mother. Personally, Giovanni didn't care for Delia's welfare, but worried for the boy. He didn't want to punish his child like that, but he had no other choice. He could not be disrespected in front of his team by a kid. He had power, and didn't want to lose it. Of course, the boss would not let Ash stay done there forever. Giovanni would let him out soon. Delia, on the other hand…

Every time Giovanni thought of Delia, he only felt rage. If she had not fled in fear of his occupation, he would have a willing heir. He admired many qualities in Ash, and they reminded Giovanni of himself at Ash's age. But because of the blasted woman, Ash would never follow in his footsteps! He would always play the part of a hero, and he loved Pokemon! Pokemon were nothing, except weapons for Team Rocket to use. Once he had all the Legendaries, he could rule the world. After all, no one would dare go against the Pokemon who kept the planet in balance.

As he returned to his office, Giovanni poured himself a glass of wine. After all the events that had happened today, Giovanni felt he deserved it. Giovanni sipped his alcohol, as he watched the nearest video camera. This happened to be live footage from Mewtwo. The powerful Pokemon was currently getting its will bended by two Team Rocket machines. They would destroy his mind, before his body. However, Mewtwo seemed to be keeping up a good fight, from his brainwaves. He would not be backing down anytime soon. And neither would Giovanni.

Of course, when one mentioned Mewtwo, Mew had to be involved. Giovanni remembered the promise he made to his mother, and decided to uphold it. He turned his communicator on, and called Madame Boss.

She answered, "Giovanni, what is it?"

He replied, "I have Mew here for you." Madame Boss was intelligent enough to know that if Mew was with Team Rocket, so was her grandson. She wasted no time telling Giovanni that she would be over soon, and that he would explain everything in detail. Giovanni agreed, feeling a lot of pride for himself. He had accomplished the one thing that his mother had always wanted. He ended the short conversation, and returned to watching Mewtwo. Once this was done, he planned to get the other major Legendaries next. They could make a difference of how this turned out.

As Giovanni thought about it, he wondered why he shouldn't start right now. He had Ash in custody and all the technology at his disposal. As he looked at the list he specifically prepared for this mission, he smiled at his next target.

He radioed Domino, "Agent 009, you and your team will head to Johto. We might as well get Ho-oh his friend, Lugia."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember, for those who have not seen Mewtwo Returns, 009 is pronounced as double 0 9.<p>

Larxa: Now, it's time for the big double battle! Pikachu and Palpitoad, vs. Riolu and Infernape! Twilight's Shad0w and Some gal with a Haxorus are the challengers! Shadow the Riolu, and Blue the Infernape, can both talk!

Ash: Yeah

Pikachu: Pika!

Palpitoad: Croak!

TS:Yeah!

Shadow: Let's go!

SGWAH: Yay!

Blue: Yep!

TS: (turns to SGWAH): I'll get Pikachu, while you get Palpitoad, deal?

SGWAH: Sure thing!

Larxa: You know the rules! GO!

TS: Shadow, use Dynamic Punch on Pikachu...

SGWAH: ...And Blue, use Close Combat on Palpitoad! (both Pokemon rush forward)

Ash: K! Palpitoad Hydro Pump! (Powerful blast of water hits Blue)

Blue: Ow! That hurt (Dynamic Punch hits Pikachu)

Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Riolu!

Pikachu: Pika? (Pikachu hits self)

Ash: Oh no! Pikachu's confused!

TS and SGWAH: Yes!

SGWAH: Blue, now it's our turn! Try another Close Combat on Palpitoad! (Close combat hits)

Ash: Palpitoad, are you okay? (Palpitoad nods) Okay, use Hydro Pump!

SGWAH: Dodge it! (Infernape dodges)

TS: Iron Tail!

Ash: Pikachu, block with your Iron Tail! (Pikachu manages to stop Shadow's attack)

Ash: K, Pikachu Thunderbolt! Palpitoad Hydro Pump! (Both Shadow and Blue are hit)

Blue: I don't feel so good...

SGWAH: Hang it there!

TS: I'll defend you! Shadow, Quick Attack! (Shadow charges towards Pikachu)

Ash: Pikachu, Electro Ball! (Pikachu hits itself in its confusion, and is then hit by Shadow's quick attack)

Ash: Ah! Palpitoad finish off Blue with Mud Shot!

SGWAH: Blue! Flamethrower! (Both attacks hit both Pokemon. They proceed to faint)

Ash: Palpitoad return!

SGWAH: Good job Blue.

TS: It's between you and me Ash!

Ash: (nods) One down, one to go. Let's win this Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

TS: Ready, Shadow?

Shadow: Yep.

Ash/TS: Use Iron Tail! (Iron Tails collide, and both are flung back)

TS: Quick, Aura Sphere!

Ash: Dodge it! (Riolu misses Pikachu)

Ash: Quick Attack! (Pikachu is still confused and hits itself)

Pika: Pik...

TS: Finish Pikachu with an Aura Sphere!

Ash: Pikachu, get out of the way! (Pikachu is not fast enough, and gets hit)

Pikachu: Pik...achu... (tries to stand up, but fails...)

Larxa: TS and SGWAH are the winners of this battle!

TS: Yes, I've finally beaten Ash! (Shakes hands with Ash and SGWAH)

Larxa: Good match everyone! Now, I'm tired, and going to bed. See you guys in about 2 weeks! :)

Everyone else: Bye!


	15. Stories

Hey guys! I'm so, so, so happy to be back! I was in a lot of trouble for my poor algebra grades, and my punishment was no updating fanfiction! My mom really knows how to pick them. So once again, I apologize. Updates will be coming slower, since it is the end of the year. But once summer hits, :) Anyway, happy Mother's Day! This chapter is perfect! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Ash couldn't believe the condition his mother was in. Her pink blouse and blue skirt were all wrinkled, with dirt on them. Her auburn ponytail was loose and strung around her face. There was no doubt that Delia was frightened. Quickly he ran to her, and enveloped her in a large hug. She started sobbing again, and stroked the back of Ash's head. When she saw Ash's bleeding arm, she gasped.<p>

Delia cried out, "Ash! What did they do?" She tore a strip of her already-ruined shirt, and tied it around the boy's arm.

Ash stepped back, "They stuck a needle in there. For a test… with Giovanni…" Delia looked away from him shamefully. Ash felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He felt sick. He nervously laughed, "Giovanni said something funny. He said that he was my father! Isn't he crazy, or what?" Ash laughed, hoping for his mother to vehemently deny the statement. She looked even more shamed, and bit her lip.

Delia said, "He wasn't lying, Ash." Ash stopped his laughing and looked at his mother. The two were quiet for many moments, before he slumped to the floor, and covered his face with his hands. Delia walked over to her son and tried to comfort him, but Ash stared accusingly at her.

He yelled, "What's wrong with you? He's the leader of Team Rocket!" He didn't know what to say; he was so confused. The room felt like it was spinning, and Ash was beginning to feel claustrophobic. This couldn't be happening! After all the times he had stopped Team Rocket, he turned out to be the son of its leader! What would Mewtwo think?

Delia replied, "Ash… please listen…"

Ash stared at his mother coldly, "No…. do you know what I've been through lately?" His voice was gaining volume, "And now you're telling me, that I'm a monster's son? Why is my life always hard? Why can't I just have a Pokemon journey?" Ash was throwing a temper tantrum like a small child would, but at the moment he badly needed it.

Delia cried out, "Honey please! Let me explain!"

Ash cried out, "I want to go home! I failed at the Legend Master, so I want to go home!" Angrily, Ash ran towards the bars of the cell. Delia didn't know what to do. Ash had never been this upset before. She didn't even know what a Legend Master was.

Ash slammed against the bars, feeling like an animal. He cried out, "Let me out! Team Rocket, let me out here! LET ME OUT!" Horrified that he would hurt himself, Delia ran towards her son, and pulled him backwards. Immediately, Ash started sobbing against his mother. His fighting ceased. Like a baby, he let his mother hold him.

When Ash's sobbing started to dwindle, Delia said, "Why don't we tell our stories, okay? You tell me what happened, and then I'll explain my side." With only a little hesitance, Ash told his entire story to his mother. He told about meeting Mewtwo and Mew in Unova, his powers, fleeing to the Sevii Islands, and wrapping up with the bracelet on his arm. Delia frowned when he explained the cruelty of Giovanni, but still listened to him.

She finally said, "You can talk to Pokemon now?"

Wiping his nose, Ash replied, "Yeah. I can also use some of the powers of Mewtwo and Mew. They took all my Pokemon, Mom. Pikachu too. And I don't know if Iris and Cilan are okay."

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here, and get our Pokemon back." Delia had also lost Mr. Mime at the hands of Team Rocket. After a few minutes, Ash looked at Delia, silently asking her to tell her story. Delia nodded and told Ash the story that all parents tell their kids; the story of how their parents met.

_Delia walked out of her parent's restaurant with a smile. Today was her first day inheriting the place, and she did a very good job. Professor Oak made sure to attend the event, hoping to support her. After all, Delia's father and Oak were the best of friends. It was a beautiful sunny day in Pallet Town, and the trees stood tall. Pallet Town wasn't very big, but Delia loved it for its beauty. She took the longest path to her home, wanting to savor the loveliness of the summer day. She waved to children on the way back. Delia loved children, and couldn't wait until she got to have one of her own. _

_One child, a little boy came running over to her. He would often come to eat in the restaurant with his parents, and knew her quite well. _

"_Delia! Look what I made you!" The boy held up a hand-made pendant. It was some sort of crudely drawn Pokemon. Delia, however took it with pleasure. _

_She said, "Oh thank you? What Pokemon is it?" _

_The little boy replied, "It's Entei! When I'm old enough to be a Pokemon trainer, I'm going to catch it!" Delia smiled, and told the boy that he was going to be a very good trainer. They talked for a few moments, before the boy went back to join the other children. _

_Delia continued walking home, holding the pendant in admiration. It was such a sweet gesture for the young woman. She hoped any child she would have would be that sweet. Suddenly, a Pidgey flew right to the pendant and grabbed it with its beak. The Pidgey flew up into a tree, seeming to taunt Delia. She called up to it, trying to coax it to give her back the necklace. The Pidgey just continued to look at her. Since Delia didn't have any Pokemon of her own, she couldn't get into a battle with it. And she certainly couldn't climb the tree. Defeated, she started to walk away. _

_All of a sudden, she heard a man's voice shout, "Persian, get that necklace back!"She turned to see a young man, a little older than her. A Persian leapt up the tree with ease, and struck the tiny bird with fury swipes. The Pidgey squawked, and the necklace kept falling back down. The strange man caught it elegantly, and handed it back to Delia. A little after, the Persian jumped down and stood next to its master. _

_Delia stuttered, "Thank you so much! Um…" _

_The man held out his hand, "Giovanni." _

_Delia shook it and smiled, "Delia." The two just smiled at each other for a moment, before Giovanni offered to walk Delia home. She agreed, and they set off towards her house. _

_She asked him, "So, where are you from? I've never seen you around Pallet." _

_He replied, "Viridian. It's quite a lovely city." They talked about their lives and jobs. When Delia told Giovanni that she had inherited the family business, he smirked. _

_He said, "Oh I have as well. I'm the new gym leader in Viridian." Delia was amazed, and asked what Pokemon he specialized in. He replied that he liked ground and rare Pokemon. _

_There was a moment of silence. Feeling awkward, Delia said to Giovanni, "The Ash trees are beautiful this year." Giovanni nodded, not looking anywhere but her face. Delia blushed._

_When they finally arrived at her home, Giovanni asked if Delia could meet him again tomorrow. Giddy like a schoolgirl on her first date, Delia agreed. _

Delia said, "So you see… we dated for about a year. He was so kind and thoughtful. He proposed to me." Ash stared at his mother with wide eyes.

He asked, "What did you say?"

"I said yes, of course. You have to understand Ash, I had no idea Giovanni belonged to Team Rocket."

Ash nodded his head, feeling calmer than he did before, "How did you find out?"

"He told me one day. I won't get into details, but it was a very heated argument. I hated Team Rocket, and told him that it was either me or them. He tried to convince me that I would be happy, but I didn't want to be a part of that. I left him."

Ash felt very sorry for his mother, but was happy she got away from him. Who knows what would have happened if she had stayed? He asked, "Then what happened?"

She smiled, "A couple of weeks later, I found out I was blessed with the most important person in my world." To Delia, it didn't matter that Giovanni was the father. Ash was nothing like him.

Ash hugged his mother, and said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I love you Mom. We will get out of here."

* * *

><p>Did you guys see the Spell of the Unown reference? Sorry... a little on the short side. I have decided to do ages on the bottom now so:<p>

Professor Oak: (forgot him): 65

Ash: So, glad you didn't forget about me.

Larxa: Nope, I was banned

Ash: Get good grades then!

Larxa: I will now, because my rotten teacher is gone!

Ash: O.o

Larxa:... No Ash! I didn't kill her! She's gone on maternity leave!

Ash: I still don't believe you...

Larxa: Ash! I wouldn't kill anyone!

Ash: Are you sure?

Larxa:... No, not exactly...

Ash: Anyway, she has to write an essay so we are out!

Larxa: No wait!

Ash: Bye people!


	16. Rescue and Results

Hey guys! Happy Memorial Day weekend! This is officially the longest chapter I have written yet! 3 POVs in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Cilan and Iris slumped to the ground in exhaustion. They had spent their entire day looking for a way off the island. They had shouted, started a signal fire, and walked around the island numerous times. Back at the beach, they were silent. Both of them were extremely worried for Ash and the Pokemon. Normally, they would have attempted to swim off the island, but the current was way too strong. Team Rocket had done a marvelous job at marooning them.<p>

Before they could get too comfortable, both of their stomachs growled in hunger. Cilan sighed, and reluctantly stood up, and went over to a dying fire. After the attack on them, Cilan managed to find all his cooking utensils. While he added some more firewood, he grimaced at the supply of food they had. Tomorrow, they would definitely need to forage for more. A little while later, Cilan handed Iris a small bowl of a simple soup. She got the biggest portion, while Cilan got a rather small size. Not caring, the teen eagerly started devouring his meal, and within minutes it was gone. Cilan allowed himself a small smile; if Ash were here, he would have eaten it even faster. He wondered what Team Rocket would do to Ash, and shivered at the thought. The Rocket Boss didn't seem very pleasant.

Iris interrupted his thoughts, "Thanks Cilan." She put the empty bowl on the ground and stared at the ocean. She asked quietly, "Do you think anyone will find us?"

Cilan hesitated for a second before he replied, "Of course. Someone's bound to notice that we're missing." There was more silence, as the two watched the sunset. They continued to make small talk, discussing what they would do when they were rescued.

Cilan found himself chuckling, "Yes, I bet Ash has already escaped! He has a knack for getting out of sticky situations like these ones!" Both kids laughed, envisioning Ash's escape in their minds. In their heads, Ash would pull some impossible stunt to get away from Giovanni. Then, he would find Pikachu and all of their Pokemon. He would battle all the Rockets, and finally stop their master plan. Later, he would be flying on some Legendary, and would pick them up. While Iris continued talking about Ash, Cilan stopped his laughing. Something told him that this time was different. Being older than both Ash and Iris, he had a wiser personality. Cilan started to realize just how unlikely it was for Ash to escape. He had to remember that Ash was just a kid, and not a superhero. Sometimes, all of his deeds made him forget that.

Without warning, the sea started to violently churn. Surprised, both kids jumped up in fright. The wind started to pick up speed, and they shielded their eyes from any debris. Cilan looked at the water, and saw a giant whirlpool starting to form. There was a large rumble, and something burst out of the water. It was a huge Pokemon, but Cilan didn't get to see which one. Water from the blast soaked them and clouded their vision. All wet, Iris and Cilan stood back up, feeling a bit wobbly after being hit with water.

The giant Pokemon landed beside them, creating some more wind as it landed. Iris backed up, looking up at the great monster. It seemed to be a giant bird-like Pokemon, white in color, but with blue around its eyes, and protrusions on its back. Its wings resembled hands, and it just stared at them. Cilan had seen a picture of this Pokemon once, but he couldn't recall what its name was. Both the kids and the creature stared at each other.

Finally, the creature spoke with a deep voice, "You are friends of the Chosen One?" Normally, Cilan would have been surprised, but after all that had happened, he wasn't. This Pokemon communicated with telepathy, just like Shaymin and Mewtwo did. He figured the Chosen One was Ash.

Cilan nodded, "Yes, but who are you? I know I've seen you before."

The Pokemon replied, "I am Lugia. Where is my Chosen One? He needs to answer the call once again." Cilan and Iris looked down at floor in disappointment. Lugia noticed the kids' distress.

He said, "I take it he is not with you?"

Iris called out, "No, Ash was taken by Team Rocket, along with other Legendary Pokemon." Lugia gave out a pained roar when Cilan mentioned that Mewtwo was one of the ones taken.

Lugia solemnly said, "Mewtwo warned me to escape the Kingdom of Arceus. And I cannot even repay him. Very well, I shall deal with this Team Rocket threat, and free the Chosen One."

Iris said, "There is one thing you should also know. Ash is the Legend Master."

Lugia seemed to chuckle, "Of course he is. I always knew he would be a candidate. You see, all Legendary Pokemon can feel when a Legend Master is created. We try to come to him when he calls."

Cilan nodded, and then asked, "Are others okay? Where have the rest been?"

Lugia replied, "In hiding, unfortunately. None of us want to make our presence known during these times. Team Rocket could capture us rather easily now. If we are together, the chances of being caught would increase. So, we have stayed apart." This rule applied to what had happened with Mewtwo, Mew, Shaymin, and Victini. They had all gathered in one place, and all were caught in one raid. Cilan and Iris quickly explained the situation they were in. Lugia was disappointed when they didn't know where Ash was taken.

Lugia finally said, "You should not be in this situation. I will take you back to Unova, and you will stay there. I have a friend that will look after you." When they heard this, their spirits deflated a little bit. Cilan and Iris were both hoping that Lugia would allow them to help, and not just cast them off as useless civilians.

"But we want to help! My Pokemon were stolen from me, and Team Rocket needs to be brought to justice!" While Iris was saying this, she was on the verge of tears. She didn't know if Team Rocket would harm her Axew. After all, she knew he wasn't the strongest, and Team Rocket didn't go out of their way to treat any Pokemon well.

Cilan agreed, "Yes! You can't do this by yourself! We can help serve up a battle plan that will not be so tasteful for Team Rocket!" When Cilan got passionate about something, his culinary vocabulary was obvious.

Iris added, "Yeah, please Lugia?"

Lugia hollered, "No! As a Legendary, it is my duty to defend both Pokemon and humans. I will not have any unnecessary involvement from children!" Noticing the startled look from the kids, Lugia said a littler gentler, "It is nothing against you. We already have one child kidnapped, and we cannot risk the safety of anymore. It is our and the Legend Master's responsibility to handle this. You may help by staying out of the way. Am I clear, children?" Cilan nodded glumly, and Iris didn't react for a moment. Cilan nodded at her, and Iris agreed with Lugia.

She said, "I don't like it, but please make sure my little Axew is safe." Lugia nodded at the girl's request, and told the children to climb on his back. A little hesitant at first, but glad to be getting off the island, they climbed onto the giant Pokemon. Cilan went up first, and then helped Iris get on.

After they were situated, Lugia said, "Hold on." Cilan sat nearest to his neck, with Iris holding onto him for dear life. Lugia launched itself into the dimming sky, and flapped its great wings. Soon, they were airborne, and the kids were rather protected from the cold and wind. Cilan couldn't believe that he was actually riding a Legendary Pokemon. His hands were touching the feathers of the mighty Lugia. Before they flew away from the Sevii Islands, Cilan prayed that he had made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Pain surrounded Mewtwo in every sense of the word. He knew he was in Team Rocket custody, but he couldn't open his eyes at all. The pain was too intense to do anything. It was similar to what happened back in Johto, and Mewtwo hated it. He was sure Giovanni was trying to manipulate him, and his will. Thoughts of making the pain stop circulated through Mewtwo's brain. If he let Giovanni take his will away, the pain would cease. How wonderful that would feel…Mewtwo focused himself. If he surrendered, Ash would have no one to help him. He took on the role of Ash's mentor, and he would have to try. If he did try to escape, he would be out of energy, and this time there wouldn't be a healing lake nearby. He had to hang in there. To ignore the pain, Mewtwo looked back on all of his memories.<p>

Of course, the first memory that Mewtwo thought of was Ash's death. The one thing he would never share with the boy. He and Mew had caused that, and it wasn't helping Mewtwo at all. Quickly trying to get rid of it, he thought of another. He focused on the time when Ash helped him realize that he did have a right to live. If Mewtwo could smile, he would at the moment. He couldn't believe he had formed a close companionship with the child. Mewtwo was used to evil humans, but Ash proved to be different. Mewtwo was amused by the picture forming in his head; a vicious, mutant Pokemon, with a young, carefree boy. What a team indeed! Mewtwo knew he had to wait it out. If he did fall…the universe would really be in danger. He would rather die than be someone's slave and betray those who believed in him. As the pain hit once again, Mewtwo was quite prepared to die.

* * *

><p>Giovanni smiled to himself as he read over the DNA test. Dr. Zeger was showing him the details, and it was confirmed that Ash was his biological son. Madame Boss was beside them, holding a black pokeball in her hand. She kept her poker face, but Giovanni knew that she was ecstatic. After all, she found out that she had a grandson. That was not all. The pokeball that she held contained Mew. Giovanni knew that Mew would not obey anyone. This was simply a transport device. He had ordered the Rockets to install one of the Legendary cages in his mother's mansion. The Mew would be brought there, and live out its days as a jewel in his mother's collection. After all, Mewtwo would soon be his, and he wouldn't need Mew.<p>

Dr. Zeger spoke up, "There is something peculiar, though. Do you see this strip of DNA here?" The older scientist pointed to a purple strand. Giovanni nodded, wondering where this was going to go.

He continued, "Well…it's not human DNA. I was perplexed by this, and compared it to other DNA. You'll never believe this, Sir." Giovanni cocked an eyebrow, signaling Zeger to go on.

He whispered, "It matches both Mewtwo and Mew's genetic makeup. He's definitely your son, but I cannot explain this oddity." While Zeger couldn't figure it out, Giovanni had a guess. He had seen what Ash could do. He was willing to wager that Mewtwo and Mew somehow gave him some of their powers. But how? And most importantly; why? He had seen Ash use shadow balls and transform. Those were both characteristics of the Legendary Pokemon. He bet it had something to do with that odd title; The Legend Master.

Madame Boss purred, "Well, I want to meet this child." Giovanni rolled his eyes. His mother always acted as if she was still the leader. He knew that his mother was impressed of his work, even though she didn't act it. He had done the one thing that she could never do, and it only boosted Giovanni's pride.

He said, "Tomorrow. He is currently learning a lesson. And make sure you bring that pokeball with you. I want to see the look on his face." He looked towards the broadcaster near his desk. He knew that if he wanted to, he could check on Mewtwo. Giovanni was notorious for coming up with great ideas, and he was just hit with one. He continued, "And I also have another test for Ash." He would finally know what a Legend Master was.

* * *

><p>Giovanni has a plan... of course he always has a plan. Did you guys hear about Best Wishes Series 2? I'm so excited! I will tell the stuff I've heard in the Ash conversation, so if you don't want any information, don't read.<p>

Larxa: Okay Ash, I'm so excited!

Ash: Me too, Cynthia and Dawn come back!

Larxa: Cynthia has a new outfit... and you guys go to the World competition with her! Plus, what Legendary Pokemon is traveling with you Ash?

Ash: Oh, it's Meloetta! She gets a crush on me, and decides to travel with us. Plus, old Pokemon come back as well, and I face a new Gym leader!

Larxa: Yeah, and I've heard that Giovanni returns to Unova to get Meloetta! There better be a show down!

Ash: There better be! I've only been waiting for 15 years!

Larxa: Well, I'm excited, and I have to go! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Ash: Thanks! Bye guys!


End file.
